The bet
by Charlotte Havok
Summary: Kagome is a new girl in school, the rumors says that any guy who tried to kiss her ends in the hospital.Now kouga hojo and inu had made a bet on who gets to kiss her first (AU) iykag final chapter up
1. The Guys

Disclaimer: I am a very good friend of Rumiko, so she gave me the rights of Inuyasha and Co. (A lot of lawyers in my house) aaaaaaaaaah! Just kidding Inuyasha is not mine =(  
  
"They say there is a new girl in school. Her name is Higurashi Kagome. Maybe she's nice." A girl with long black hair held in a high pony tail was chatting with two males.  
  
"And HOT!"  
  
"Oi, Miroku. Shut up. She's just another girl." The one that said 'hot' was Miroku Kazaana, the girl was Sango Tajiya, and the last one.... well you'll get to know him later.  
  
The bet  
  
Chapter 1: The guys  
  
By: Nova  
  
2705003  
  
"Hi, my name is Higurashi Kagome. I just moved here. I live in a shrine close to here. Nice to meet you all." There she was in front of the class. (hey, that rhymes) Every single student, well, male student, was staring at her, if not drooling.  
  
"Ya see I told you she was HOT!"  
  
WAAAAAM! A very BIG book had somehow collided with Miroku's head.  
  
"Okay, Higurashi-san. You may take the seat in front of Ookami. Well, let's begin with today's lesson after Sengoku Jida blah blah blah," the teacher kept talking while another scene was taking place in the back of the classroom.  
  
"So, Kagome you live in a shrine?"  
  
"Uhm, yeah, who are you?"  
  
"Oh, sorry for my rudeness. My name is Ookami Kouga" Well, let me tell you something about this Kouga: his last girlfriend, I think her name was Ayame, well, she lives in America now, so he is searching for a new 'woman.'  
  
"You know you are very pretty." Kagome blushed at this. "I made up my mind. From now on, you are my woman." That last sentence gave him a very big WAAAAM on his head a "HUMPH" from Kagome, and after all that, he had a huge smile with the thought 'she definitely is MY woman.'  
  
When they get out of that class, Sango was friends with Kagome. They got along very well. Miroku had made his presentation... you want me to tell you? Okay, well when they were in their third class...  
  
"That's great, Sango. We have the first three periods together and the last one, Spanish, I think."  
  
"Yeah, well, you see the guy behind me in our first class?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Well, he is one of my friends. He is in this class too, his name is--" Suddenly someone took the hands of Kagome in his own, much to her surprise, and once again she blushed.  
  
"Let me tell my name to this beautiful girl, my dear Sango. Hello, my name is Kazaana Miroku. I believe yours is Kagome, right?"  
  
"Umm," she nodded, but while she was nodding Miroku somehow managed to grope her. WAAAAAAM! That sound was a very good friend of Kagome that day. Well, Sango also hit the guy. And that's how they met. But wait, this wasn't over yet. There were still two males left behind. Let's start with Hojo Kimura.  
  
Hojo Kimura... umm... I only need one word to describe him: dense. (I really don't know what that means, but I think I get the idea.) He is pretty, you hear me, pretty, not handsome. He is weird, he wears a smile all day, and... just see.  
  
"Just this period, and then it's time for lunch." Kagome was very tired. She had just met two of the strangest people she had ever encountered.  
  
"Hi. Are you Higurashi Kagome?"  
  
"Yes." I already said she was tired, so she tried to smile. It was a fake smile, but he didn't see that.  
  
"Would you like to go to the movies with me?"  
  
So he had just met her only a minute ago... but he was so friendly that she couldn't give him a WAAAAM. So she being the nice girl she is, she replied, "I'd love to, but I'm still unpacking."  
  
"Okay, I guess next time then. Ja, Higurashi-san!"  
  
Yare, Yare... this was a crazy day for Kagome, but the day wasn't over yet. There was one guy left... the bad ass of this school, the troublemaker.... Ladies and gentlemen, his name is Inuyasha Jidai.  
  
Ya like it hate, well ya know the little button to submit reviews so just click. I got a lot of ideas for this fic the plot in the summary is in the next chapter. I only want 2 reviews to continue. And don't forget, I need someone to help me. Arigatou, this is the reposted chapi, i hope now its better. 


	2. The Bet

Disclaimer: I own Inuyasha, and also, I am queen of france (does the have queens?). Hey, I was being sarcastic. Of course I don't own Inuyasha, happy? You just made my life miserable.  
  
Long silver hair, gorgeous golden eyes, a very well-built body and a rude attitude... This is Inuyasha.  
  
The bet  
  
Chapter 2: the bet  
  
By: Nova  
  
2705003  
  
"Finally lunch time, lunch time, lunch time!" Kagome was running, on her way to the cafeteria. She wanted to see Sango and ask her about that Hojo guy.  
  
"Where is that damn lecher? Surely he's with the new girl. It's curious I haven't seen her. Keh! I'm sure she's horrible!" And he also started running.  
  
Just imagine this: Kagome running to one side, Inuyasha running to opposite side, and then...  
  
"Watch your way, bitch!!!"  
  
"Hey, what's your problem, jerk?!! It was an accident!"  
  
"Keh! You were just waiting for the right moment to bump into me."  
  
"I don't even know who the hell you are!"  
  
"Keh."  
  
"Hey, answer me. Don't just 'keh' me. That's stupid."  
  
"Are you calling me stupid?"  
  
"No, just BAKA!"  
  
"You damn wench..."  
  
Their battle auras scared everyone away, so the hall was empty. Right then, Miroku and Sango saw them.  
  
"HEY KAG!"  
  
"Not now, Sango. Let me finish this big jerk!!!" She. Was. Furious.  
  
"What could you do to me, beat me up?"  
  
Now it was Miroku's turn. "Hey Inuyasha, come on she's a girl. Let's go outside."  
  
"A girl? I can't see anything girly about her. If she wants to fight, then let her!"  
  
"YOU SON OF A-"  
  
Sango and Miroku dragged their friends to opposite sides.  
  
"LEMME GO, SANGO! I'M GONNA BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF HIM!!"  
  
"LIKE YOU COULD, WENCH!"  
  
"BAKAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" That word sounded all over the school. This definitely was a war.  
  
------------ -----------------  
  
"Hey, she was searching for trouble, now don't come and say she is just a girl!"  
  
"It's not that."  
  
"Then what is it?" Inuyasha was mad, veery mad. Who does she think she is to start screaming at him like that? No one, and I mean no one yells at Inuyasha. Well, maybe his brother, but that's off the subject. He wanted a reason to stop himself from teaching her a lesson.  
  
"Well, Sango told me that Kagome told her that (okay, that sounds weird) she don't move here. She was in a different school, but they kicked her out 'cause she sent five guys to the hospital. Of course, one by one. They all tried to kiss her, and they ended up there; it's not safe for you to make her mad."  
  
"I don't care, like she could beat me." Well, that impressed him a little, but not even a pretty girl was going to scare him... Wait, did he say pretty?  
  
"I'm sure if I kiss her she wouldn't be angry. After all, she IS MY WOMAN." You know who for some unknown reason was now with Miroku and Inuyasha?  
  
"KOUGA," Inuyasha was growling.  
  
"She is going to the movies with me someday, so if I kiss her she won't do anything." And this other guy.  
  
"Who are you?" Miroku was giving all of them a very weird look. He was up to something.  
  
"Kimura Hojo."  
  
Well, well." Miroku started his evil plan, "So both of you say that she will not beat you if you try to kiss her, right?" Both nodded. "Then let's make a bet: the first one that kisses her and doesn't get hit is the winner. The prize will be that the other two will be his slaves for two months. Is that okay?"  
  
"Wait, if there're only two in the bet, how can the winner have two slaves?" Inuyasha didn't like the way things were going.  
  
"My dear friend, are you saying that you are afraid of that little girl?"  
  
"OF COURSE NOT! IF I KISS HER, SHE WOULDN'T BEAT ME!"  
  
"So it's settled. The three of you play fair, and the bet starts tomorrow."  
  
"Oh kami, what did I get myself into?" Inuyasha didn't know that this bet would change his live forever.  
  
There it is, the second chapter. So now I will wait for my 2 reviews. Here it is, the second chapter. Maybe I didn't get 2 reviews but I posted two chapters, sooo who cares?  
  
P.S. I almost forgot! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW 


	3. When i first Met her

I can't believe this. I got 5 reviews. It's great, it makes me HAPPY and that is good for you guys cuz that means more chapters, and I really mean it. Well, let's continue with the story. 3... 2... oh wait, I almost forgot to put my disclaimer.  
  
Disclaimer: I know Inuyasha is not mine ... Keh, like I care. -----------  
  
It was a peaceful day. The sun was shining. All the sakura trees were in bloom; outside the school were a lot of these trees. You could see couples eating lunch, girls talking, even some boys playing with a haki sack. This definitely was a peaceful day.  
  
"Inuyasha is his name, right?"  
  
Sango nodded.  
  
"INUYASHA NO BAKAAAAAA!"  
  
Well, maybe not.  
  
The Bet  
  
Chapter 3: When I first met her  
  
By: Nova  
  
2805003  
  
"What are you waiting for, guys? Go get her." Miroku really liked this game; he was going to have fun.  
  
Kouga ran like a wolf with two shikon shards in his legs. (Irony, I love it.) Hojo... where the hell did Hojo go? Well, he just disappeared, and the silver haired one stayed with Miroku.  
  
"Oi, Miroku."  
  
"Yes, Inuyasha?"  
  
"Why did you make me part of that stupid game?!!" Inuyasha shouted.  
  
"You like the girl, and you know it. If you weren't so stubborn, I wouldn't do such things." Miroku, as always, was very calm and used to the temper of his friend.  
  
"I DON'T LIKE HER!" But the moment Inuyasha yelled that sentence, he sounded a little unsure. Maybe he...  
  
'So if he can't recognize it, let's do this another way.' Miroku was way too smart for Inu.  
  
"Well okay, you don't like her, but you are already playing, and if you don't win, Kouga will be your master - he put extra emphasis in that word - and he will get revenge for all the things you've done to him."  
  
Now Inuyasha was scared.  
  
'Perfect, now the last touch.' "I'm leaving now if you are gonna let that Ookami get Kagome..." And with that, Miroku left.  
  
Miroku was Inuyasha's friend since they were six years old. He was Inuyasha's conscience. He knew Inuyasha very well, and if his pride wasn't in the game, he knew that Inuyasha wouldn't play so he left him alone, because if anyone was around, Inuyasha wouldn't go to Kagome.  
  
. ------ Inuyasha's POV -------  
  
He left. "... I am not gonna be the slave of that wimpy wolf, and if that means kissing that horrible girl, that's how things are going to be." Suddenly a little voice very similar to his started to sound in his head.  
  
'Um, excuse me, did you say horrible?'  
  
"Yeah, she is ugly, disgusting, kawaiikune, and, and."  
  
'Are you finished yet? Let me remind you that you didn't think that the moment you saw her.'  
  
"W-what? Of course I thought that!"  
  
'Well, just remember.'  
  
------ FLASHBACK ------  
  
Inuyasha was running outside the building to meet Miroku and Sango in the place they always had lunch. Kagome was running to the cafeteria. She thought that maybe Sango would be there, but Sango hadn't told her where they would eat lunch.  
  
Suddenly, Inuyasha bumed into someone and, like always, his mouth won to his brain. "Watch your way bitch!!!"  
  
But (I also love the 'but.') when he saw the girl that had her hands on his chest, he let out a breath. She was beautiful. long raven hair, blue eyes that anyone would be glad to drown into, soft, white skin, and very good curves. After all, he was a man and they bumped chest to chest. What were you people expecting?  
  
The magic of that encounter seemed like hours to Inuyasha. A little blush could be seen in him (if you looked really close). Somehow, the so called magic had been broken, and when I say somehow, I mean a big shout from the girl he had bumped into.  
  
"Hey, what's your problem, jerk?! It was an accident!" That was it. No one called him JERK and that was all that was needed for Inuyasha to forget about the pretty girl he saw first.  
  
------ END OF FLASHBACK ------  
  
"Keh."  
  
'So, you are not denying it.'  
  
"Just shut up. I got to go."  
  
'To see what is Kouga doing?' And with that, the little voice went away.  
  
------ Author's POV ------  
  
Only a blur could be seen from one point to the other, from side to side, that blur was Inuyasha himself.  
  
Inuyasha is a very handsome guy. Long silver hair, golden eyes, and very athletic, he is the captain of the soccer, basketball and archery teams. He has a fan club, and the leader is (guess who?) Kikyo Yagami, a girl overly obsessed with Inuyasha. She says that she's going to take Inuyasha to hell with her only to be together.  
  
She is a creepy girl, oh, and cheerleader also... What can I say?  
  
Inuyasha was moving faster to the sakura tree where Kagome, Sango and Kouga were. What he saw made him stop dead in his tracks.  
  
So there you have it, the third chapter. THANX a lot for the people who reviewed my fic. I feel so loved, I just hope you keep doing it, oki doki?  
  
DemonBlade: I tried a lot to describe things more in this chapter. I hope it is better but just one question, what is slang?  
  
firegodess13 : My first language is Spanish. I am from Mexico City.  
  
And once again, thanx to all the others. Ja ne. 


	4. Just a Smile

Here it is, chapter 4 (I made it during chemistry, so if I fail the test it's all your fault.) Now review responses: YAY I'm still getting reviews. Special thanx to lurrain who reviewed twice. I love you. And another special thanx to Kagura. You are my savior. In another review someone told me that this would be a great story if my spelling was a little better. Now Kagura, all is up to you ... do you accept the mission? I'll send you the next chapter today and with that my fic will be better. And thanx to all the other people who reviewed my fic.  
  
Disclaimer: I am married to Inuyasha so now he is mine... WHAT? Wait, Kagome put that bow down KYAAAA. Ok ok, Inuyasha is not mine.  
  
§§§§§§§§§§  
  
He couldn't believe his eyes. It couldn't be true. That scene made him freeze, and for some weird reason it made him angry.  
  
The Bet  
  
Chapter 4: Just a Smile  
  
By: Nova  
  
2905003  
  
After a little while, Kagome was happy again. She was having lunch with Sango under the Sakura tree and talking about girl stuff. Like I said, they WERE talking.  
  
"Oh yeah, but I think the best song of BoA is 'Minna no Kimochi,' " Kagome said.  
  
"No, no, the best song is 'Duvet,' " Sango replied.  
  
"Hi, Kagome." Kouga had arrived. Let me tell you about Ookami. His eyes are blue, but it's kind of a lifeless blue. His hair is black, held in a high ponytail, and he is really stubborn, maybe more so than Inuyasha. Just wait and see.  
  
"Hi, Kouga." She was a little nervous; this guy made her feel weird.  
  
"Ya know, 'gome," Kouga started saying, but Kagome, at the same time, was thinking 'now he even has a nickname for me?'  
  
"When I said you were my woman, I meant it."  
  
"Nani?" A lot of emotions were in her head: anger, embarrassment, but the strongest was surprise. An arm wrapped itself around her waist and pulled her down. She didn't know what happened. All the while, golden eyes were watching everything.  
  
.--------- Inuyasha's POV----------  
  
"What the hell?!!" 'What does he think he's doing? Who does he think he is to sit Kagome on his lap?!!!! How can he do that?' - The last sentence was more of amusement than anger. - 'Oh, but that little bitch just sits there blushing. Why doesn't she start yelling at him like she did to me? Now he'll learn a lesson!!!!'  
  
------ Back to my POV -------  
  
"Let go of Kagome, you damn wolf!" Inuyasha yelled. You could see the anger in his blazing golden eyes.  
  
"Jealous? You see now that 'gome is mine," Kouga smirked and tightened his grip on Kagome's waist.  
  
"She's not your fucking woman!!! Now take your hands away from her!!!"  
  
Kagome was speechless... Was Inuyasha jealous? They didn't know each other. They just fought once, so how could he be jealous? But somehow that thought made her feel happy. Maybe Inuyasha wasn't a jerk after all. (Believe me, he is.)  
  
Kouga dumped Kagome to the floor and started fighting with Inuyasha. Kagome just sat there in the green grass. Sango was now chatting with Miroku... HEY! When did Miroku get here?!!  
  
"The principal is coming!!!" Some of the people in the crowd around Kouga and Inuyasha shouted, and with that all of the people disappeared.  
  
"Well, dogturd, this fight will have to wait. Ja ne, 'gome." And with that, he also left. The only ones left were Inuyasha and Kagome, even Sango and Miroku had disappeared.  
  
The wind was blowing gently, some sakuras were falling from the trees. The sun was at its highest point. It was a beautiful picture. Well, Inuyasha was seeing another picture.  
  
He just stood there looking at Kagome.  
  
She just sat there looking at Inuyasha.  
  
Then, the silence was broken.  
  
"Are you ok? Did he hurt you?" He couldn't believe himself. Why was he worrying so much for this girl he had just met? Maybe because she was different; she wasn't afraid of him.  
  
"Hai, I'm okay." She stood up. "A-Arigatou, Inuyasha." Kagome smiled at him, a true smile. He (Guess what?) blushed a tiny bit (you answer right!!), then turned away to hide his blush.  
  
"Keh, it was nothing, just stop flirting around with guys and you'll be away from danger ...wench."  
  
And like magic, at the word 'wench,' the smile faded away, and Inuyasha smirked.  
  
"I-NU-YA-SHAAAAAAAA!!!" Kagome started chasing Inuyasha all over the school.  
  
Inuyasha only had one thought on his mind, 'Just a smile from her is worth all the problems.' That was the first time Inuyasha was having real fun.  
  
§§§§§§§§  
  
NO cliffhanger, I'm a good girl, I have already written the next chapter so I'm going to send it to Kagura, as soon as she gives it to me with the correct grammar I'll post it. 


	5. You make me Remember

I feel so Loved, 21 reviwes, i can't believe it, the chapter 1 to 4 will be reposted just wait and see, this is the first chapter with My beta-reader (is that right?) Kagura, i hope its better, and thanx to Kagome Higurashi, ChristyKay, lindy*girl for offering to help me.  
  
Disclaimer: he is mine, he is mine, he is mine, (i see some lawyers out of my house) i was talking about my teddy bear you idiots, of course inuyasha is not mine.  
  
----------  
  
"Okaa-san!!!!"  
  
"Don't go in there, child. The fire is too big."  
  
"But Okaa-san is in there!"  
  
"Just stay here, I'll go get your brother."  
  
" NO!! Okaa-san is more important... OKAA-SAN!"  
  
Inuyasha woke up.  
  
The bet  
  
Chapter 5: You make me remember  
  
By: Nova  
  
Spelling and grammar by: Kagura  
  
2905003  
  
The sky was clouded... not even a single star was shining, above a tree you could see a young man resting with his head down, letting his silver hair go with the cold wind of the night. ----  
  
RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING  
  
".... mumble ...... Stupid alarm." Kagome was still sleepy. Let's just say she is just lazy.  
  
RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING.....CRASH!!!!!! The alarm clock was dead.  
  
------  
  
"I'm going now!" "Take care honey! Ja."  
  
The shrine was a very quiet place, but the stairs to get there were toooooooo long. That was the only thing Kagome didn't like.  
  
Two weeks had passed. She and Inuyasha were now friends. Well, friends who fight every two seconds, but at least they only do it for fun. Kouga and Hojo were still trying to go out with Kagome, but every time they tried it Inuyasha would show up and the other guys would go away.  
  
"Ohayo Inuyasha!" She found Inuyasha on her way to school.  
  
"........" No response.  
  
"Inuyasha?" She was worried.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!"  
  
Kagome was surprised by his outburst so she couldn't fake being mad. "I was just saying 'Good morning' to you." Kagome was hurt. Sometimes Inuyasha was rude, but this time his voice was cold.  
  
"Well don't" he immediately turned around and walked faster. The hurt he saw in Kagome's eyes made him feel guilty, but he couldn't let her get anywhere near him; she was making him remember. "What did I do?" Kagome whispered.  
  
The rest of the day went slow. Inuyasha continued avoiding Kagome. Even when Kouga was with her he did nothing. Something was wrong.  
  
"Inuyasha! What's your problem?!" Miroku also saw the odd behavior of his friend.  
  
"Nothing...."  
  
"Remember the bet. If you keep avoiding Kagome how are you gonna ask her out and kiss her?!" Maybe he seemed a little cold but he was just trying to make Inuyasha say something.  
  
"I don't care about that stupid bet anymore, and I am not going to kiss her," his voice was calm, and may I add, a little sad.  
  
"What is it, Inuyasha? Something is bothering you." Now he was worried.  
  
"It's nothing."  
  
-------  
  
It was raining when they go out of the school. Luckily, Kagome had brought her umbrella, and someone ahead of her was soaking wet.  
  
"Inuyasha!" she reached him and put the umbrella above both of them; it was a little hard since Inuyasha was taller.  
  
"STOP IT!" He pushed the umbrella away, making Kagome drop it. Now both were soaking wet.  
  
"Stop what?!" Again, hurt was in her eyes.  
  
"Being so nice!! I hate it. If I yell at you, you should go away!!!"  
  
"But you are my friend! I can't stand not knowing why you are mad at me." Even she was yelling at him, tears started making their way to her eyes.  
  
'No, don't cry... Damn it, she's crying.' "Look, it's just that..." 'No I can't tell her... I never told this to anyone, why her?, she might laugh at me.' Inuyasha was silent.  
  
"Whatever you are trying to tell me, just say it. I won't laugh."  
  
'How can she read my mind, maybe she is a miko.' (Just a joke. She is not a miko.) "Let's go somewhere else."  
  
The rain had stopped. Now they were sitting on a bench in the park. The sun was showing up again after so many days of rain.  
  
"It's just that... we started being friends, like you say we are, and we are not." He was coming back to himself. "I remember."  
  
"You remember what?" Let's admit it, she was curious.  
  
"The night my mother died." His golden eyes weren't sparkling like they always did. They were off. He looked sad.  
  
"Gomen na-" She was cut off.  
  
"Don't apologize. It's not your fault. You are the only person who has been nice to me, so I remembered my mother, and that's something I don't like, so I avoid you." Inuyasha was starting to feel a little nervous.  
  
"Inuyasha..." Hearing his name he turned around to look at Kagome. They stared at each other for awhile.  
  
At last, Inuyasha reacted and turned away, when he tried to look from the corner of his eye, Kagome was gone... Suddenly he felt someone hugging him from behind. (Remember, like in the 52 episode.)  
  
'This scent is so relaxing.' Without thinking, he spoke, "You smell nice, Kagome."  
  
Kagome blushed but kept still.  
  
"Just let me tell you something." She let go of him and sat again on the bench. "Don't try to make me go away cause I won't."  
  
Inuyasha nodded to himself. He was happy that his 'smart' plan didn't work. "I'll walk you home."  
  
"Hai." Kagome felt that she and Inuyasha were a step closer. 'What is happening to me with him?'  
  
--------  
  
Review responses:  
  
The Turmoil Twins: do you really think i should stop that, is just that i loved saying things with irony, of course this is AU so when i said thinks like that is jUst fun, i made one of those in this chap. Gomen. If sometime i have a writers block(don't let it happen kami) i e-mail you, maybe you could give me some ideas (even im full of them)  
  
Kookies: ya know, i have a friend that everyone calls her like tour nickname, o well i just thought jidai sounds good that's why i put it that why, but thanx for the information. 


	6. limit time

I know i left out the bet the last chapter, but i needed to develop inu and kag relation, now i promise it will all be how and who is going to win this game, but pleas people review it makes me happy!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine, now I'm jumping out of a building  
  
-------------------  
  
The rainy days were over, everyone was doing what they usually did, but Miroku wasn't happy. The bet had been forgotten. So, it was time to make a new rule.  
  
The bet  
  
Chapter 6: limit time  
  
By: Nova  
  
Beta-reader: Kagura  
  
2905003  
  
At the back section of the school were some buildings. It was dusty, and it made a good place to be alone, but these people were searching for another kind of privacy, the kind of which Kagome must not hear.  
  
"What do you mean by 'new rule?' " Hojo was there.  
  
"Now we must ask her out this week," Kouga was also there.  
  
"And if we don't, we are going to be your slaves for a year?!" And, of course, Inuyasha was there as well.  
  
Maybe Miroku had overreacted a little, but if he didn't, they would take the all time they wanted, and that wasn't fun.  
  
"Okay, she said that on another day we would go to the movies. Maybe today is that day!" Hojo was definitely weird.  
  
"Like she'd go out with you! It'd be like cheating on me." Kouga still thought Kagome was his woman.  
  
"She said that we were going to the movies," Hojo pouted.  
  
"She is mine! She will obey me, so she is not going!!"  
  
Are you wondering why Inuyasha hadn't said anything? It's because the moment Miroku explained the new rule, he left to search for Kagome.  
  
"We could go ice skating, no... Dinner and the movies. No, that's Hojo... WAIT, WHY AM I THINKING ABOUT ASKING HER OUT?!" Our little Inuyasha hadn't noticed the person behind him.  
  
"Who are you going to ask out?" Kagome was that person.  
  
Inuyasha turned around to see Kagome. His brain didn't seem to work well so his big mouth took care of the situation. "You damn wench, don't scare me like that!" And for some reason unknown to Kagome, Inuyasha was red.  
  
"Could you be any ruder, jerk? . So, are you going out on a date?" She put on her innocent face to make Inuyasha confess, but he didn't fall for that.  
  
"NO!" He wasn't going to ask her out. Absolutely not. That would be like accepting that he liked her, and that was a LIEEEEEEEE! He thought about that over and over again.  
  
"Just asking." They started walking towards Science, as they were in the same class.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome were partners for a science project so they sat next to each other. While the teacher was writing on the board, all the students started talking. These two weren't exceptions.  
  
"Oi, Kagome." 'Why are you so nervous? Just ask her, you big idiot!"  
  
"Hai?" There she was, with a naive expression. Inuyasha couldn't help but blush.  
  
"Umm, Hojo keeps asking you to the movies. Aren't you going to say yes?" 'Hojo. you are trying to ask her out, and you are talking about Hojo?!" He was a big jerk.  
  
"He is nice and all that stuff, demo (but) the movies seem kind of boring."  
  
"What would be less boring?"  
  
"Going to Sengoku Jidai!!!"  
  
"NANI?!!!" This girl was also weird.  
  
"Kidding. I'd like to go to the arcade!" (YAY, I love the arcades!)  
  
"You like video games?" Kagome still was a mysterious box to Inuyasha.  
  
"I love it there. The arcade is the best place ever." And the teacher start talking.  
  
----  
  
Classes were over. Inuyasha and a certain perverted guy were on their way home.  
  
"She wants to go to the arcade, huh?" Miroku was sure now; Kagome was made for Inuyasha.  
  
"Yeah, what a weird bitch"  
  
'But you like it that way' The little voice was once again in Inuyasha's head.  
  
'I don't like her - Where the hell does this voice come from?'  
  
'Then why are you thinking about asking her out? It isn't just for the bet, you know.'  
  
'Yes, that's why. It's all for the bet.' Inuyasha was happy he had found the right excuse.  
  
'If that makes you feel better, think about it that way. But that doesn't change the fact that you like her.'  
  
Again that damn voice had won, and left Inuyasha silent, realizing something about himself.  
  
"Yo, Inuyasha! Wake up. There's Kagome alone! Go ask her!" Miroku pushed Inuyasha in Kagome's direction. The moment Inuyasha saw her all his fears were confirmed.  
  
'I like Kagome... Damn it!!'  
  
-------  
  
good, bad, it suck, its great, you want some characters just say so i'll be waiting your reviews!!!! 


	7. Before the Movies and the Soccer Game

This is a quikc update, so responses in the next chapter, onegai everyone review!!!!! Disclamer: nop i don't own it  
  
---------------  
  
There she was, a genuine beauty, with long black hair, beautiful blue eyes, and a smile that not even the stars could compete with. How could a rude guy ask her out? She was too good for him, but still he was going to give it a shot.  
  
He finally realized that he liked that girl.  
  
The bet  
  
Chapter 7: Before the Movies and the Soccer Game  
  
By: Nova  
  
Beta-reader: Kagura  
  
3105003 (the last of this month!!)  
  
"I can't believe it. Why did I say yes to Kouga and Hojo? What's wrong with me?! Kami, help me survive this Sunday." The girl we were talking about earlier was desperate and the guy with silver hair didn't know what destiny had prepared for him.  
  
"Why aren't you walking with Sango?" How Inuyasha had gotten to Kagome only God and Miroku knew.  
  
"She's staying to practice something... I can't believe it!!" Kagome was still in shock.  
  
"Stop screaming like that. What's wrong with you?!" She scared Inuyasha with her whining. Now they were both walking. Apparently, he was walking her home.  
  
"If I tell you, you promise that you won't be mad?" 'Why would he be mad? He's only a friend. You and your stupid mouth, Kagome.'  
  
"What?" 'Is she going to tell me some joke or what? Why is she nervous? Why would it make me mad? Why isn't she talking? Damn it, just say it.' "DAMN IT, JUST SAY IT!" The last part of his thoughts slipped out of his mouth.  
  
"HEY, don't yell at me!" 'Just say it, Kagome. He is right, and he wont be mad. He'll just laugh at me and ask why he would be mad, and.' "When we were out of Science class, I found Hojo on the hall." 'Well, he found me.' ".And he asked me out to the movies." Only from hearing these words, the little voice in Inuyasha's head showed up on again.  
  
'Aren't you mad?' the voice asked with a mocking tone.  
  
"Why should I be?" He really was trying to make the angry tone of his voice disappear.  
  
'She is going out with another guy, and you like her. Aren't you supposed to do something?'  
  
"Why should I?" If he made himself look for another answer, he would find more than an answer. He would find pure jealousy, so he tried his best to not think.  
  
'I recommend that you listen to what she is talking about. It is interesting.' With that, Inuyasha was again in the real world walking with Kagome down a street he didn't know. Was he just walking senseless?  
  
"And before I got out of school, Kouga said he wanted to walk me home. Now that I think about it, I think he was nervous, but I told him that I was okay. Then he said that tomorrow there would be a soccer game, and asked me if I would like to go with him. Then I told him that I was going out with Hojo, and he left running like, well, I don't know what. And he shouted that he was going to pick me up at my house at eleven A.M., but I don't know how he is going to do that 'cause he doesn't even know where I live. And." This girl could just go on and on and on. Fortunately, Inuyasha shut her up. Well, fortunately for us...  
  
"YOU SAID YES TO THOSE TWO, YOU BITCH?!" Yup, he found the jealousy in his thoughts but he released it in a bad way.  
  
"DON'T CALL ME BITCH IN THAT WAY! IT'S OKAY IF YOU'RE JUST PLAYING, BUT NOW YOU SAID IT LIKE I REALLY WAS ONE, AND I TOLD YOU NOT TO GET ANGRY!" The way he said that word was now an insult, and she couldn't let him do that. But wait, was he angry? Why was he angry?  
  
"I AM NOT ANGRY, IT'S JUST... I DON'T KNOW, AND I DIDN'T CALL YOU IT IN ANY WAY!" Inuyasha stormed away without even knowing where he was. He left Kagome on the steps of the shrine. Well, at least he was with her for the entire way home.  
  
"IF YOU ARE NOT ANGRY, THEN WHAT?" She yelled at Inuyasha's back. He tensed up a little but kept going. Kagome started to climb the steps of course before murmuring something that sound like 'jerk.' But before she could start walking to her house, something stopped her.  
  
"OI, KAGOME!" Inuyasha was behind her, but still yelling.  
  
"WHAT?" Kagome was angry too.  
  
"HOW CAN I GET BACK TO THE SCHOOL? I DON'T KNOW WHERE THE HELL I AM!" He was red with embarrassment and anger.  
  
"GO DOWN THAT STREET, THEN TURN LEFT AND KEEP GOING!" She was still screaming, but not out of anger. She was holding back her laughter. How could Inuyasha be so stupid?  
  
"THANKS!" He was still red from embarrassment.  
  
"YOU'RE WELCOME!" Both went their respective ways.  
  
Before Inuyasha turned left and kept going, a laugh could be heard. Sunday was going to be a fun day. 


	8. Soccer and Movies

Disclaimer: i have to save for 4 weeks to get a vcd ao any anime, and you think i own inuyasha, you BIG BAKA  
  
----------  
  
"Ohayo, Higurashi-san. My name is Ookami Kouga. Is Kagome ready?"  
  
"Ready? She didn't tell me she was going out, but... Just wait, I'll call her. Kagome, someone is looking for you!"  
  
"Coming, Mom!" She appeared from the stairs. "Kouga-kun, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Don't you remember, 'gome? We are going to a soccer game."  
  
"Right, right." 'Damn it.' "Today is Sunday.."  
  
The Bet  
  
Chapter 8: The Soccer Game (and Movies)  
  
0906003  
  
By: Nova  
  
Beta-reader: Kagura  
  
Kagome's POV  
  
'Okay, so I wake up at eleven am, too early for me. Then the doorbell sounds, and my mom calls me, saying that *someone* is waiting for me. I go downstairs and find Kouga. Damn it. How could I forget that? But first of all, how did he found my house? (Maybe the fact that the house is the only shrine nearby gives you an idea?) Well, let's forget about that. Somehow, I end up at a soccer game, and Kouga doesn't even pay attention to me. He is yelling obscenities at someone... Oh kami, this is a crappy date.'  
  
My POV  
  
So, like Kagome was saying, Kouga kept yelling things at the players, while she kept staring at her soda. 'I almost forgot, I'm going to see Hojo at the movies,' she sighed.  
  
In the crowd at the stadium, if you tried to look, you might notice a red cap and white hair.  
  
Inuyasha was wearing sunglasses for a reason unknown to Miroku, and kept on turning everywhere as if he was hiding.  
  
"I'm surprised, Inuyasha. I know you like to play soccer, but I didn't think you were a fan. Is there some other reason for coming to this game?" Well, Miroku was suspicious about something, because Inuyasha never went to any game and never wore sunglasses or a cap. That was enough to cause Miroku to suspect something.  
  
"Keh! I just like the game. That's all." But if you looked really closely you could see a little blush on his cheeks. 'Coming to this game has nothing to do with the fact that Kagome and Ookami are here. Nope, that's not it!'  
  
Suddenly he spotted Kagome and Kouga in the crowd, and he and Miroku took seats five rows behind them.  
  
Kouga was standing and kept on yelling. Kagome was counting sheep or something to keep herself entertained and from falling asleep. Finally, Kouga sat and put his arm around Kagome's waist. Before she could even react, somebody yelled.  
  
Inuyasha was sending death glares at Kouga. 'I can't believe he pays more attention to the stupid game. Kagome is more important and interesting to see... Okay, where the hell did that come from?!' He saw Kouga sit down and put his arm around the waist of Kagome.  
  
"You bastard, take your hands off her!" Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore. That Kouga wasn't going to touch or even get near at HIS Kagome. Wait... did he say 'HIS'? 'Well yeah, Kagome is mine!'  
  
"I knew it! You didn't come just for the game! ... Let's go, before they see who yelled like crazy." Miroku and Inuyasha ran like there was a youkai behind them. Kagome turned just in time to see a blur of white.  
  
"Was that Inuyasha?" Was Inuyasha spying on them? You can guess that she was very upset, but in another way, she was happy.  
  
"Yes, he has been watching us since we got here. But don't worry, 'gome. He already left... GOOOOOOAAAL" When he jumped up to scream 'goal,' he spilled his coke on Kagome's head.  
  
"This is an awful date."  
  
-----  
  
"How can she let him do that? I mean, the times I call her 'bitch' or 'wench,' she flips out. And if he touches her, she just stays like that, blushing... No, it can't be. Maybe she likes Kouga... Him over me? No..." Supposedly, he was talking to Miroku.  
  
"No, she doesn't like him that way, and you start to yell before she could say anything. Now, if my information isn't wrong, her next date is with Hojo at 3:00 pm. Let's go there." He liked spying on people too much.  
  
"lie.."  
  
"No what?! Are you gonna let them win her?"  
  
"Forget it. I'm going somewhere else." With that, he left.  
  
"Why is he so unconfident?"  
  
------  
  
"Yes Hojo, the movie was hmmm... interesting." The movie they saw was the most boring one ever. Kagome fell asleep in the middle. She only woke up because Hojo was talking with her. This date also sucked.  
  
"Want me to walk you home?" Hope was in his eyes.  
  
"No, I'm going somewhere else, but thanks." She hated disappointing him like that, but another minute with Hojo and his never ending smile would have been like a living hell.  
  
"O-Okay. Ja ne, Higurashi-san."  
  
After a boring day like this, she would need a month to recover, but she knew a faster way to recover and be happy again. That place was called the arcade.  
  
-----  
  
Inuyasha was walking through the main streets. It was around five pm. His mind was a mess. His heart was a mess. He was a mess. And the talk with himself began.  
  
'I don't like her. She is not mine.' The voice (I love that voice) he always talked to once again showed up.  
  
'Yes, you do, and no she is not.'  
  
'Not you again... Who the hell are you?!'  
  
'It will sound too pretentious to say that I am your heart, so I am going to call myself Shippou.' (What am I thinking?)  
  
'Shippou, What the... it doesn't matter.' He didn't even have the strength to fight with himself.  
  
'If you don't accept the fact that you like her, how are you going to win the bet?'  
  
'I don't care about the bet; it's stupid. I just care about her.' He was surprising himself.  
  
'Now was that so difficult?'  
  
'No.. now you little annoying voice, don't come out again unless I say so.' He was back to being himself.  
  
'lie, I don't want to.'  
  
'You damn little...'  
  
That moment, a building caught his attention... The arcade. 'Let's see what is so amazing about this place,' Inuyasha thought to himself and went inside the so-called 'building.'  
  
----------  
  
Okay? When was the last update, i really do not remember, but not too many people missed my, the reviews are lowwwww, and I'm not very happy, but anyway i thanx the people who reviewed. If this isn't post today (11) its cuz fanfiction isn't letting me update damn him. (is it a he or a she?) 


	9. Untold Date

Disclaimer: mmmmmmm... I'm running out of ideas, so no he is not mine!!! -------  
  
"Die! Die! DIE!!!! Ja, I win!!!! This game is so simple... yoouuu King of Fighters 2002, you are the next one." All the people around Kagome were a safe distance away from her.  
  
"I didn't know that there were psychos here. Wait, that's Kagome." Inuyasha was seeing her getting to another machine.  
  
The bet  
  
Chapter 9: Untold date  
  
By: Nova  
  
Beta-reader: Kagura  
  
1606003  
  
"No you aren't going to beat me!! Ja, I beat you again, now the super combo!"  
  
"Oi..."  
  
"Wait. Can't you see that I'm busy? Two more kicks and you lose!"  
  
"Oi." No answer from her.  
  
"You bitch, I'm trying to talk here!!"  
  
"Nani? ... Inuyasha, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Eh? ...Well, I was just passing by and-"  
  
"NOOOO, I lost all 'cause you distracted me! Now I challenge you!!"  
  
"Hey! Don't blame me if you suck at this game! Now watch how to win!!"  
  
The arcade was big enough to be a mall. On the first floor were fighting arcades, the second had dance machines, and on the third were sports ones. Inuyasha and Kagome started to play. The crowd around them was huge. Neither of them were losing... Both were enjoying this game or maybe it was because they were beating each other. Time passed by. Two hours later.  
  
"Oi, Kagome!! Stop putting in coins. Neither of us is going to lose." Two hours of her standing up and hearing her scream 'NOOO!!' was enough for him.  
  
Kagome sighed, "Okay.. but I still play better than you."  
  
"Keh."  
  
They were walking around the people playing games. The place was noisy and wasn't a good place to just walk.  
  
"Well I'm going home. Ja!" She started to leave.  
  
'Don't let her go.' Shippou appeared again.  
  
"Not you again."  
  
'Just stop her!'  
  
"Wait, Kagome."  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Umm.. Let's go to the ice cream shop. I want some ice cream, and a guy looks ridiculous eating sweet stuff alone. So if you go I won't look so bad."  
  
'With a pretty girl with you, of course you won't look bad,' Shippou said.  
  
Inuyasha turned his head to hide the blush, even though his eyes were still looking at her, waiting for an answer.  
  
Kagome noticed that he was nervous. His eyes were still looking at her, waiting for her reply. Seeing him in that position made her start to giggle.  
  
"What's so funny?!"  
  
"Nothing.. Let's go."  
  
She took his hand, and to her surprise, he tightened his grip on her hand. They started to walk to the ice cream shop (Let's call the shop Yuki Aoi, 'blue snow'). Neither of them said anything. They just walked. On their way to Yuki Aoi, Kagome saw something.  
  
"Awwwwww!"  
  
"Don't scare me like that! What are you yelling for?!!"  
  
"Look." She pointed to a machine with stuffed things (I don't know how are they called so don't ask).  
  
"You want me to try it?" He couldn't resist. Her eyes were sparkling like a little child's, and if trying to win something for her with that thing was going to make her happy, so be it.  
  
"Yes, I want that diadem with the fuzzy dog ears," she said blushing. 'I can't believe Inuyasha is being so nice to me. He seems so different. I like him this way.'  
  
"And what do you want those for?" he asked while trying to get the dog ears out of the machine.  
  
"You'll see." 'He looks so cute playing like that. He even looks kind of handsome... AAAAHH, stop it Kagome! What are you thinking?' She got taken out of her thoughts when Inuyasha handed her the diadem.  
  
"WHAT THE-Kagome get these things off my head right now!" She put the dog ears on him. His silver hair covered the diadem only letting the ears stick out, making them almost seem real.  
  
"Nope, you look cute." The blush was again in her cheeks. You might think he looked ridiculous but that wasn't the right word. The ears made him seem better-looking. That's weird, ne?  
  
"I am not going to walk around with these on."  
  
"Okay." She took them off of his head.  
  
"Hey, give them to me! Those are mine."  
  
"You are going to use it another time?"  
  
"Maybe..," he whispered, turning around.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Keh." (Don't worry, he will.) "Kagome, it's late. I'll walk you home."  
  
"Are you sure you know the way back home? 'Cause last time you didn't." 'Damn it, I forgot we fought that day. Please kami, don't let him remember.'  
  
"Now I know. Come on, hurry." 'She thinks I don't remember. Tomorrow, I'm gonna ask her about the other date. Right now I don't want to think about that.'  
  
Beyond the street you could see two figures walking in silence, still holding hands. They didn't know that what they shared was an untold date.  
  
----------  
  
Sorry for taking so long to update (I'm talking a bout the last chapter), first of all ff.net dont let me update for 3 days and the rest of the time i was too lazy to type it on the pc. And i want to say THANX to the ones who reviewed they are my motivation to keep writing. Now some responses:  
  
Yamis Girlfriend: i don't think of me as a great writer i do it only for fun, but anyway thanx for the compliment. Miss Coolio now loozer-09: Ya know is great when the author of one fic you read, review your story, its great, i wasn't sure about name it shippou but now im sure Kitty Katana: you like my fic that much?!! I can't believe it, hey don't hit your head too much, im updating right now. Meera: please dont cry, im updating, thanx. Tsuki: are you serious, thanx, thanx thanx i love to be in a favorites list of someone  
  
This is all for today and you know, that if you review i write more, and if you don't ... anyway i keep writing, but plz review, you make my day shine!!! 


	10. Run Kagome Run!

1806003  
  
Last night i checked my e-mail and got 12 reviews i was SO happy well, today when i was out of school and checked my e-mail guess WHAT ... i got 32 reviews OMG i can't believe it was that good the last chapter, i wasn't inspired and i think it kinda suck, but oh well i think you all liked it so now some responses (this will be a lil long so if you want just skipp to the fic, and if you review the last chapter start searching for your name!!):  
  
Shadeofwhite: thanx, now i get it i guess i used it right Kitty Katana: Guess what your name is again whit inuyasha's name!!! And no this is story wont follow that plot, i was thinking (yeah right) and i came whit a very good idea to not follow that plot so don't worry. Queenizzay: My fic make you sniff? Thanx Inuyasha Crazy duh: thanx i love it to (well sometimes) and plz don't die cuz my reviews will go down Silver Fang: oh. so that's the name, arigatou Sukura: You think it was kawaii!!! Me too, thanx Cali-chan: it's been a while, i know my english is not very good, and yeah it is cool being from Mexico (im taking a break to read the new manga of clamp: Tsubasa RESERVoir Chronicle) (am back) suki-chan: gracias i will keep on writing Sierra: also you make my day shine whit your review and i post this as soon as i can Yamis Girlfriend: well arigatou, and i promise i Hill get better in my writing to be better loozer-09: Thank you, i also love those ears i needed to put them on my fic (now i gotta go to see medabots and captain tsubasa, gomen maybe in 3 days i will post this, i hope) 2506003 Gomen to the other reviews but im not on internet so i can't answer anymore, im very sorry but thank you all. By the way i don't remember your name but i wanted to answer your question The nuber on the top of my fic are the date look: 2506003 = 25 june (06) of 2003 (003) i do it that way to make it look like a code, when i put that on my draws people ask my id that is the numbers of draws i made, and i just laghut imagine that amount!! NOW GO WITH THE STORY  
  
Disclaimer: "If you don't give me the rights of inuyasha i promise am going to jump of this bridge" "Jump i don't care i won't give you the rights" "Damn it, then its not wort it" "No its not" "Rumiko didnt give it to me so i don't own him (not yet bwuahaahahahah) ---------  
  
"Tell me."  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Tell me."  
  
"NO!"  
  
"KAGOME, JUST TELL ME!!!" Inuyasha growled again.  
  
"Once again, no, Inuyasha." Kagome enjoyed making him suffer. (In the good way, not like Kikyo.)  
  
Since early morning he had waited outside of the shrine, and as soon they started to walk to school this little fight began.  
  
The Bet Chapter10: Run Kagome Run!! By: Nova 2006003-2506003 (It took me more than one day to finish it.)  
  
When they reached the school doors, Sango and Miroku were waiting for them. Kagome and Inuyasha were still fighting... well, he kept asking and she kept saying no.  
  
"Well, that's enough. I'm getting tired. What is it this time, you two?! Why are you fighting?" Sango was a calm person, but concerning those two she wasn't so patient.  
  
"This wench doesn't wanna tell me!" Inuyasha shouted, sending a death glare to Kagome while she was still walking to her next class. At the sound of the word 'wench' she stayed calm. Finally, Kagome was starting to get used to that word.  
  
"What don't you wanna tell him?" Sango asked Kagome while they walked to Math class.  
  
"You want the whole story?" Even though she didn't want to admit it, Kagome was dying to tell Sango about last night.  
  
"Yes!! Oh kami, it's almost first period!! Kagome, hurry up. Tell me everything in the classroom!!"  
  
Both ran to Math class, leaving Miroku and Inuyasha behind.  
  
"OI, WENCH! YOU'D BETTER TELL ME AT LUNCH!!" Inuyasha shouted before Kagome disappeared into the halls.  
  
°°°°°°° In the class with Kagome and Sango °°°°°°°  
  
"So you two were on a date last night." This was written on the little paper Kagome was holding in her hand. When she read it, her face turned red.  
  
'I never thought of it that way,' Kagome thought and wrote back to Sango, "Well, it seems that way, BUT I DIDN'T KNOW AT THE MOMENT. Do you think Inuyasha does?" The paper was passed to Sango.  
  
'How clueless can Kagome be?' Sango wrote, "Of course he does. I think he might like you." Under the line Sango drew a chibi-Inuyasha and a chibi- Kagome holding hands. (If someone has that drawn, I want it!!)  
  
Behind them, the teacher was silently watching, and when Sango passed the paper again, he intercepted it.  
  
"Well, well. This is very interesting," he said as he was reading it. "Jidai is in my class. He may be interested in getting this paper, and the whole class may read it on the board that is in the principal hall."  
  
°°°°° In the class with Inuyasha and Miroku °°°°°  
  
"Very smart of you, my friend. Finally all the things I've been teaching you have worked out." Miroku was proud of his friend.  
  
"Keh! Anyway, Kagome isn't telling me what she did on her other dates!! That wench," he grumbled. Inuyasha was tearing apart some sheets from his notebook.  
  
"Well it's lucky for you that things went well this time."  
  
"Why? Were you serious about being your slave?" He stopped tearing the paper to look at Miroku.  
  
"In bets, you have to play fair."  
  
"Yeah, that's true!" Kouga was seated behind them. "He didn't go out on a date with her!"  
  
"I did go out with her, you wimpy wolf." Inuyasha smirked at Kouga, seeing his face go from one of amusement to anger.  
  
"You stupid dog! Get away form my Kagome!" Kouga got up from his seat and grabbed Inuyasha by his shirt.  
  
"Keh! She isn't yours." He was still grinning. Who could guess that making Kouga this mad would be so easy? Inuyasha continued talking, "And get your hands off me now."  
  
All the while the teacher was sleeping. When their fight was going from verbal to physical, the bell rang, sending all of the class out of the classroom as soon as possible.  
  
"You dog turd, what I said is true. I BETTER NOT SEE YOU WITH HER!!" And Kouga left with the other teenagers. It seemed that at the moment, lunch was more important.  
  
After the little talk with Kouga, Miroku went to his classroom, leaving Inuyasha walking to lunch alone.  
  
"If I remember well, there is a dance soon. I'll go check the board." Inuyasha went to the principal hall. When he reached the board to see all the announcements, there was nothing about any dance.  
  
"My memory is really screwed up... Ugh? What is this?" In the far corner of the board was a little paper that said:  
  
To Mr.Jidai:  
This little paper was found with Higurashi. It ought to interest you.  
  
Sensei Ishida  
  
After the little message, the other paper with Kagome's and Sango's talk was placed. Let me tell you a description of Inuyasha's reactions... I mean the whole time he was silent. What else can I do?  
  
"So you two were on a date last night." 'So Kagome told her about it. Keh, I knew I made a good move.' His EGO was at full max.  
  
"Well, it seems that way, BUT I DIDN'T KNOW AT THE MOMENT. Do you think Inuyasha does?" Now his cheeks were a little red. 'She didn't know it was a date, then why did she say yes?!' Then he continued with the next line.  
  
"Of course he does. I think he might like you." And now his whole face went red. "NANI?! Is it that obvious?! I've only known that for a few days!" But to his bad luck, when he shouted that, in the hall Sango and Kagome were watching him, along with other students.  
  
Kagome and Sango were running to the board.  
  
"Hurry, Sango! We have to get the paper before he reads it. He is almost out of English class," Kagome yelled at her.  
  
"And you even know his schedule? You really like that guy!" She tried to talk in a sweet tone.  
  
"SHUT UP AND-" She stopped and looked in front of her.  
  
"What's wrong, Kagome? Oh no, we're a little late." And then the voice of Inuyasha was heard.  
  
"NANI?! Is it that obvious?! I've only known that for a few days!" Well, the voice of a very embarrassed Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha with a little blush.  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome with more than a little blush.  
  
And Kagome. ran away.  
  
----------  
  
Well thats it i know it is very late but i've been busy, and my brother only let me use the pc 2 hours, Gomen i hope you all liked it, and keep with the reviews. 


	11. Hold me

Disclaimer: the only thing i own is my backpack, do you think i own inuyasha?!!!  
  
------------  
  
"Why am I running? He only read the note. There was nothing to be embarrassed about. Anyway, I didn't know we were on a date! And he will think I'm a stupid girl for not knowing and that he... Wait, why am I worrying so much?!" Kagome kept talking to herself while running. She stopped a little to take a breath. Suddenly a hand touched her on her shoulder.  
  
"Good, Sango. Took you long enough to catch up with me," Kagome said without turning to see who the person was.  
  
The Bet  
  
Chapter 11: Hold me  
  
By: Nova  
  
Beta-reader: Kagura  
  
0107003 (first of the month!!)  
  
He only saw Kagome run away, and without thinking, he was after her. 'Why is she running?!! I didn't read anything bad. She didn't know we were on a date. So what? I didn't ask her. I should be the one running. She heard me scream "NANI?! Is it that obvious?! I've only known that for a few days!" Well, she doesn't know what I read.'  
  
He kept running. 'Kami, can this girl run?!!' Inuyasha was still having trouble catching up with her. He finally stopped, snuck behind her, and put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Good, Sango. Took you long enough to catch up with me." She didn't turn around to look at him.  
  
'What is she talking about?!! My hand isn't like a girl's!' "Oi wench, why did you start to run like a freaking lunatic?" Inuyasha didn't even think about what he was saying. But, well, that was what he was trying to ask. why she had run away from him.  
  
"Eh.." Kagome froze when she heard 'Oi.' The first thing she thought was 'Maybe Sango is with Inuyasha too much?' When she heard 'wench' her hopes were gone. 'Maybe too much.. Awwww, it's him.'  
  
"I didn't run.." - she still had her back turned to him - "I was late for class and.. and." 'Think, Kagome, think!!' ".and, eh..."  
  
At that moment, the bell rang.  
  
"You see, I am going to be late, so I gotta go. Ja." Kagome really needed to get away from him. The bell was the right excuse.  
  
When she tried to go, two arms wrapped themselves around her waist, pressing her back against Inuyasha's chest. Her face had a thin blush. Her brain couldn't think. The only things that were making sense at that moment were the warmth of his body and how strong his arms felt holding her, but still so gentle.  
  
He instinctively put his chin in her shoulder, holding her as close as he could to him. He let out a breath, making her shiver. Neither thought anything. The time was right now. He would get answers.  
  
"Why did you run?" he asked with a gentle voice. Kagome was melting in his arms. He was playing dirty, making her weak, and then starting to ask questions... Well, if answering him will make the moment last longer...  
  
She kept her eyes closed. "Because... I didn't want you to think I was dumb for not knowing we were on a date."  
  
Well that made sense. Inuyasha was going to keep asking. "It was my fault. I didn't ask you." Upon answering, he buried his face in her hair. 'This scent is so... I need more answers. Not now, Inuyasha!'  
  
"How were your other dates?"  
  
Kagome didn't think twice before answering. "Awful."  
  
His ego was at its max again. He couldn't help but smile. 'One last question, and that's all.' "Want to go on a real first date with me?"  
  
Finally, she opened her eyes and turned to see Inuyasha, if she had known the close Inuyasha was.  
  
"...What?" was the only word that she said. He expected a Yes.  
  
"What? You heard me." Inuyasha looked at Kagome and how close they were..  
  
"..O-Okay." Now she was sure Inuyasha had put a spell on her with his touch or something, because her brain wasn't working and her body didn't want to move.  
  
'I'm gonna hate doing this, but..' He released her and put his arms on his head. If he didn't do that he was sure he was going to hold Kagome again.  
  
"Are you skipping class or what? The teacher will let you go in.. When school is over I'll tell you my plans. Now go."  
  
"I almost forgot. Damn it, Inuyasha. Don't do that again!!" And she once again ran to her classroom.  
  
Before she opened the door Inuyasha shouted, "What!! You didn't like it?!!"  
  
She answered, "Of course I did, but not when I'm late for class." And she entered the class room.  
  
When he saw she had gotten into the classroom he fell to the floor to an Indian style position. 'Damn that girl. I'm going to have a heart attack if my heart doesn't stop pounding so hard... Well, at least I got another date.' With that, he got up and went to look for Miroku. Maybe he would know a good place for a date.  
  
Yesterday i post chapter 10 but i feel like posting today!! I get low reviews... am sad, but it was only a few hours so am happy, in one month im going to high school i think that's how you call it right? Here its call preparatory, and the Friday i am graduating can you believe it!!!!  
  
Gomen for all that stuff, remember if you push the review button automatically inuyasha will be in your room waiting to give you a Kiss full of passion!! (right now nova is pressing the button and enjoying the results) 


	12. New Arrival

Disclaimer: umm.... eehh.. I.... own him? Stop staring at me you freaking people!!!!! FINE I DON'T OWN HIM, but i own all the episodes i got on videotape HAHAHAHAH and you can't have that!!!! *glares*  
  
"I give up!! There's no good place to take her!! All because of the stupid festival, all the places are closed!! Damn it.." Inuyasha had finally found Miroku in the backyard of the school. What was he doing? Don't ask me. Just know he was there.  
  
"Inuyasha.." Miroku said with a calm voice.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"THINK, THINK! JUST THINK!! All the places will be closed because.." he left the sentence unfinished for Inuyasha to complete it like a little child would.  
  
"Because of the festival. That's the problem, man!! Geez, I've been telling you this for like thirty minutes now."  
  
Miroku only looked at him and sighed. This dog boy really could be stupid, but that's the part where Miroku was useful. How could he forget that he was the one to think "then take her to the festival."  
  
"Keh, there's no choice after all."  
  
The Bet  
  
Chapter 12: New Arrival  
  
By: Nova  
  
Beta-reader: Kagura  
  
Do you know that feeling, when you try really hard to focus in Math class but it doesn't matter how hard you try because your mind keeps daydreaming about a certain someone. Well, that's exactly what Kagome was feeling. Inuyasha was the only thing on her mind. The way he talked to her and of course, the date.  
  
After a long wait for the bell to signal that classes were over, finally the time came, and Kagome was searching for Inuyasha. Later she found herself in the backyard of the school.  
  
"Where is that jerk?! He said we'd meet after school.." Kagome sighed and started to leave, when a sound from the tree beside her caught her attention.  
  
"Were you searching for me, wench?" To her surprise, on the highest branch of the tree sat Inuyasha.  
  
"I wasn't looking for you. I was just.. umm.. walking?" Her face held a little pink. 'I am not going to admit that I've been searching him. He'll think I'm crazy for him or something.'  
  
"Keh, whatever.. Oi, Kagome," he started a little unsure, "I was thinking of going to festival, you know, for our date." The last word was like a whisper, but Kagome could hear.  
  
"Come down, Inuyasha." Inuyasha climbed down and sat beside her under the tree, waiting for her to continue. "I was thinking. If we are going to the festival, why don't you wear the dog ears? They are so cute!!"  
  
"And why would I wear them?" He very well remembered the ears. Since the day he got them, they had been hidden in a box under his bed. As nice as the memory was, it was still embarrassing.  
  
"We can say that you are a youkai, ya know, and you can wear a haori and all that stuff. If you want, I can lend you a sword I have at my house. That will make a great costume. What do you say?" She kept staring at him with big puppy eyes.  
  
'How can I say no when she is looking at me like that?'  
  
'You can't because you looove her.' Shippou appeared again and started to make kissing sounds. 'Kagome and Inuyasha under a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G.'  
  
'Shut up!! I don't love her. I just like her, so shut the hell up!' On the outside Inuyasha was blushing crimson.  
  
"Inuyasha, are you okay?" Kagome was getting worried. Since she asked him about the costume, he zoned out and kept getting redder and redder. He didn't answer her.  
  
"Inuyasha, answer me. Daijobu ka?" Maybe he was suffocating or maybe he was sick or maybe.. As all these thoughts came to her mind, she kept getting closer to him to check his forehead. Their noses touched. That's when Inuyasha came back to this world.  
  
'Shippou!!!! I said SHUT UUUUUP- NANI?' When Inuyasha opened his amber eyes, he blinked once, twice, and kept staring into a beautiful blue.  
  
"Are you okay?" She finally saw him open his eyes, but still didn't realize the position they were in.  
  
"Kagome?" He was still zoned out, getting hypnotized by blue eyes.  
  
"Un," she nodded but kept staring at his eyes.  
  
Time seemed to freeze. Their lips were inches apart, but still, they could feel each other's breath. Inuyasha was the first to move, but not to get away. On the contrary, he was moving his face closer to hers, his lips closer to hers. She didn't move, just closed her eyes and waited for it to come. She waited and waited and waited...  
  
'WHAT IS WRONG WITH HIM? IS HE GOING TO DO IT OR NOT?!!' Kagome opened her eyes, and her senses were back. A few seconds later, she saw the scene in front of her.  
  
Minutes before, on Inuyasha's Side (It's not POV. It's only what happened with Inuyasha.)  
  
'Kami, am I going to kiss her? She is closing her eyes. That is a yes. She'll let me, but why am I hesitating' He was so involved with Kagome's lips that it took a while to see the person behind Kagome. (Guess who it is, guess, guess!!)  
  
He turned around and stood up without moving Kagome and kept her waiting. His voice came like a growl and Kagome, without him noticing, opened her eyes and saw what was happening.  
  
Normal time  
  
"You," his voice was low, like a growl, "what are YOU doing here?!"  
  
"Inuyasha, like always, with no manners." The person in front of him was...  
  
------  
  
This is longer than usual. Take that as an apology. Oh and thanks evilbunnies, you are so cool, now i decided you are one of my favorite reviewers.  
  
Remember, review and you will get a kiss from Miroku? Kouga?... Hojo? Ok forget the kisses, a lot of people were very disappointed cuz they didn't get them so just review if you think the story is good. And guess who the person is, guesssssssssssssssssssss!! And review!! 


	13. Feeling Warm

"What are you doing here ... fluffy?" This was one menacing scene, but the words 'fluffy' made it look hilarious.  
  
"Stop calling me that, brother." He stood calm, taking notice of the girl sitting beside Inuyasha.  
  
"Keh! I'll call you what I want to." Inuyasha turned his face to look at him. "Anyway, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be in college."  
  
"I thought of paying a visit to my otouto (little brother). Does it bother you?" The sarcasm was evident in his voice, but his face was emotionless.  
  
"Of course it does!!" He stood up again to face his brother.  
  
"Then my visit is a success." A smirk appeared on his face.  
  
The Bet  
  
Chapter 13: Feeling Warm  
  
By: Nova (My nickname is now Kara Noboru, but i still call myself Nova!!!)  
  
Beta-reader: Kagura (Kaze no Kagura, now..) (ok..)  
  
0608003  
  
Kagome was dressed in a blue kimono with the obi in designs of snowflakes. The color of her kimono made her hair look blacker than usual, almost like the nightfall without stars, and it also made her blue eyes shine. When Inuyasha picked her up at the shrine, only one thought was on his mind: 'Oh kami.'  
  
And Inuyasha wasn't left behind. He wore a red haori that was a little too big for him, but still it suited him perfectly. There was another detail in this costume ... the dog ears. (yayyyyyy)  
  
Somehow she had managed to put the ears on him. He complained a lot about them, but the truth was that he liked how they looked, and I have to mention, he also liked when Kagome stood on her tip toes trying to reach for his head to put the diadem on; their faces where once again so close...  
  
Since Seshoumaru had come in the morning, he hadn't bothered Inuyasha in any verbal or physical way, but he was doing something that made Inuyasha kind of angry.  
  
He was looking at her...  
  
He was looking at ... Kagome. When he thought that no one was looking, he threw glances at her. How did he get to leave school before the end of the day? ... Who knows? WHO CARES? It doesn't matter! The fact was that he was trying to steal her. Sesshoumaru was trying to take something that was HIS.  
  
'That asshole,' he thought, clenching his fists. That's when he noticed that his left fist couldn't be clenched because a little hand was in it ... her hand.  
  
'Stop seeing things that are not there and get closer to her!'  
  
'You again, Shippou?!... At least this time you're right.'  
  
"Is it good?" Her sweet voice brought him back to reality.  
  
"Uh?" - was his smart answer - "Yeah.. yes, it is. The cotton candy is good. Yup, yummy..." The blush was on his cheeks, and you could easily see his nervousness.  
  
"Don't be nervous ... Look, GOLD FISH!"  
  
She let go of his hand and ran to the place where you could catch gold fish, leaving a stunned Inuyasha behind.  
  
'Why did she tell me not to be nervous?' His blush increased. "She knows I like her?"  
  
But unfortunately for him, she was talking about the cotton candy that he was eating. The cotton was pink, and in Kagome's brain, she had thought that he had been nervous about looking like a girl eating pink and sweet stuff... Maybe if it had been blue, he wouldn't be so worried.  
  
"Hey, Inuyasha! Where's Lady Kagome? Weren't you two coming together?"  
  
Miroku was with Sango and was approaching Inuyasha ... Wait a minute. They were also holding hands!  
  
When did THAT happen?! (Honestly, I don't know.)  
  
"Yeah, she went that wa- ..."  
  
He saw her and saw it. Now he knew what was one of his fears, and for the moment it was the worst.  
  
Kagome's POV  
  
'It was just pink. What was the big deal?' "Excuse me, sir. I want to try it." She handed him the money and took the net.  
  
"It's not easy, miss. So don't be disappointed if you don't catch one."  
  
"I will, don't worry." And with her bright smile, like a five year old girl, she started to try.  
  
minutes later ^ _ ^ (I finally learned to make this damn face YAYYYYYY)  
  
"DAMN IT! I can't! Give me another one!"  
  
"Lady, it's ok. Better try some other game-"  
  
"SHUT UP AND give me ANOTHER NET!" She is scary when she's mad, ne?  
  
Kagome grabbed the net and started to put it in the water, but a person taller than herself was behind her. She could see his shadow. Then, taking the hand with net in his and still in a kind of embrace from behind, he tried to show her how to catch one, and to her surprise she now had the gold (damn little) fish. He also had silver hair.  
  
'Inuyasha...' She blushed at the thought, but a cold voice sounded instead of the harsh, but sweet voice of Inu.  
  
"I've been thinking about this all the day and I've come to a conclusion." He leaned closer to her ear and with a seducing voice whispered, "You are truly gorgeous."  
  
'Sesshoumaru. That's his name... but we only just met, and I haven't talked to him, and he... and I?'  
  
She freed herself from him and backed away a few steps.  
  
"Umm. Thanks.. for the fish." She smiled at him.  
  
Sesshoumaru, the one with the cold heart felt ... her smile make him feel warm.  
  
"It was nothing." He looked behind her and put on his emotionless face. "He is coming."  
  
Was it her imagination, or did he sound a little angry?  
  
"Who?"  
  
Inuyasha was raging with fury. In his veins was venom, not blood. The look in his eyes ... The tender golden color was now like fire.  
  
"Sesshoumaru... come with me."  
  
He passed Kagome without looking at her and grabbed his brother by the arm to make him to follow.  
  
On the lake, in the backyard of the temple  
  
"Get away from her. I will only say this once: SHE IS MINE!" He exploded. Only his will was stopping him from starting to punch his brother in his pretty face, that bastard.  
  
"You know me very well, and I get what I want. That is the only thing I am going to say."  
  
Sesshoumaru left a scared Inuyasha behind. But he wasn't afraid of Sesshoumaru or the threatening voice he used. No, it was none of that. He was afraid of losing her... his Kagome.  
  
Was she really his?  
  
On the opposite was Sesshoumaru. The warmth he felt was... great. He hadn't had that feeling in so long.  
  
He would get it... the warm feeling of...  
  
Thats it ask whatever you want, and thank to the reviewers. I got the most advanced class of english in my school im so happy, and they say writing fics is a waste of time.. keh.  
  
Notes: "-..." its when you are talking and someone cut you off or you abruptly stop talking 


	14. Farther Away

I'm worried. After the festival ended, Inuyasha left me at the shrine. My mother invited him to dinner and started to pet his ears, saying how cute they were... She thought they were real.  
  
Anyway, he told her that it was already late and that his brother was waiting him. It was either just me or he sounded kind of angry with his brother... maybe the fight or something. But I'm sure he was upset about something. What was bothering him? I'll ask him tomorrow.  
  
:: Knock Knock ::  
  
It's one in the morning. Souta must be awake. "Come in."  
  
Huh? It wasn't the door that I heard; it was the window.  
  
"Open the damn window, wench! It's uncomfortable being like this, ya know!"  
  
A very pissed off Inuyasha was outside my window on a branch. Well, he wasn't pissed off, but that's how he wanted to look...  
  
The Bet  
  
Chapter 14: Farther Away  
  
By: Nova  
  
Beta-Reader: Kaze no Kagura  
  
1608003  
  
"Inuyasha! What are you doing here?! For kami's sake, it's past midnight!" Shocked wasn't the right word to describe her emotions. It's like when something you don't expect happens, but you like it. It's like in an anime (sigh).  
  
Inuyasha turned around trying to hide from her eyes. "Just let me in," he whispered.  
  
"Okay." Kagome opened the window. "Now can you tell me why you are here?" Kagome should have known that curiosity killed the cat... but she didn't know, so that's fine.  
  
"I wanted to talk." His eyes still refused to meet hers, and a tiny blush started to come to his cheeks.  
  
"About?" Inuyasha wasn't going to talk if she didn't push. Kagome saw his odd behavior, and seeing him in her room with his black cargo pants and red shirt that fit him so well made her start to blush. 'Oh my god.'  
  
'Now don't start with it.just a normal talk without a purpose.' He sat Indian style beside her bed. 'Yeah right, that's why I'm here at one in the morning.' "Did you have fun today?"  
  
"Huh? Yes, yes, it was fun. But you came here just for that?"  
  
'Damn this girl.' "No... You get along very well with Sesshoumaru." The whole time his eyes were closed.  
  
"Well, yes, but we didn't talk too much," she said, blushing and remembering how he held her. And then Kagome did something she didn't want to...  
  
She compared Inuyasha with Sesshoumaru.  
  
Sesshoumaru had been more seductive, more romantic, while Inuyasha was sweet, shy, and caring, but...  
  
He stood up to face her. His eyes met hers, and his voice was harsh. "Yeah, I could see that you two weren't talking at all!" The whole time he tried to control his temper though this... He sighed. Who was he cheating? Patience wasn't one of Inuyasha's qualities.  
  
"Stop yelling at me. Besides, it doesn't matter to you" - her eyes widened in surprise hearing each one of her own words, her voice getting lower as realization hit her - "and its none of your business."  
  
"YOU ARE SO MUCH OF MY BUS-" 'business'-"Damn it... Good night, Kagome." He was on the edge of the window by now. (No, he WON'T commit suicide)  
  
"Inuyasha, I.."  
  
"Good night."  
  
One hour passed, and Kagome couldn't sleep.  
  
"Sure, good night. That jerk. After what happened, he thinks I'll get some sleep.."  
  
Meanwhile, In Inuyasha's Room   
  
'That baka, fluffy ... like, always wanting what's mine. I hate her!!'  
  
'Aha, and what else?' Our little fellow Shippou came to scene.  
  
'I'm not in the mood, Shippou...'  
  
'Geez, you got it bad.' And for the first time, his conscience left him alone. Maybe it was because even Shippou didn't know what to do..  
  
The next day ****  
  
"Kagome, you're going to be late! HURRY!"  
  
"Yes, mom" -she was running to the door- "Thanks, mom!" -she was grabbing the toast pan her mother gave her- "Bye, mom!" And she was out the door.  
  
Halfway out the door is more right, because right when she was closing the door, she saw a silver Porsche with a Bishounen leaning on it waiting for her at the end of the stairs.  
  
When she was in front of him..  
  
"Want a ride to the school?"  
  
"Yes. Thanks, Sesshoumaru." Both of them got in and headed for the school. All the time Inuyasha was on his skateboard watching them.  
  
He was going to apologize to her when he got to the school. He was going to be at peace with her.. He was going to let her be... That was the decision he had made.  
  
'Daijoubu ka' means 'are you ok?' Sorry but someone asked that and im very happy more that 250 reviwes!! I'm going for 300 thanks to everyone!! 


	15. Confusing toughts :: Mixed emotions

So Sorry for the delay, this is a reposted chapi, cuz i had some thing to tell. First Thanks to all of my reviwers, i reached 300 reviews!!!! Now i want to get the 400 before ending the bet, so help me k?. Second, I didnt wanted to say this, but i think is necessary, this will be inu/kag (read the summary) but i wanted to cause some troubles,,, in the next chapter you will see that this is inu/kag, hehehehe. And for last....Is there no imagination for titles, i have already seen like 3 stories with the title the bet!!! Kami, i mean this isn't an original title but its mine so please people don't use it, if you want i can help you to find a new one. Thats all i assure you that the nwxt update will be in one week so the date will be..28 september!!! But in any case i don't do that it will be 1 October more probably the last one so... Enjoy the chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: how many chapters i have write without this one huh?, anyways.... I don't own inuyasha __________  
  
It's Saturday. I haven't seen her since last Sunday.... but most likely I don't want to.  
  
"Inuyasha, we're going to the mall! I'm waiting in the car," Seshoumaru yelled from downstairs.  
  
"Since when do you want my company? GO ALONE!"  
  
"You are coming with me... I don't know how can you walk around with those awful clothes. We're buying new ones."  
  
"Keh." In a question of minutes both brothers were heading for the mall.  
  
The Bet  
  
Chapter 15: Confusing Thoughts (mixed emotions)  
  
By: Nova  
  
Beta-reader and collaborator for this chapter: Kaze no Kagura  
  
0109003 (another month?) 0909003 (hehehe) 2009003 (took me long enough, ne?)  
  
"I am NOT wearing that," Inuyasha said, pointing to a 'peach'-colored (pink, it was pink!!!) shirt, unbuttoned in the front.  
  
"That punk style you wear is... I don't know how you stand being seen in public like that." Maybe Sesshoumaru was cute and all, but when it came to fashion he was 'fancy,' to avoid the use of the word...  
  
"I know you are gay (that word), but I am STRAIGHT, man. Don't you get it? I don't know how Kagome is interested in you." The last part was more a mumble than an out loud sentence.  
  
"That's because I'm better, dear brother."  
  
Inuyasha was walking out of that store by now. Spending more brotherly bonding time would be like suicide. Before he was out the door, he turned around, his eyes blazing and with a smirk (it was more like a forced one), said, "You're wrong, Sesshoumaru. You aren't the best one. She only has bad taste. That's all."  
  
All the sadness he felt....  
  
Feeling lonely again...  
  
She was... a mean person, making him fall in love with her and later changing for his brother.  
  
The one thing he wanted more than anything was to forget her...  
  
Everything about her  
  
_____ Higurashi's Shrine _____  
  
"Please, Kagome!"  
  
"No, Souta. I will not go with you for more videogames... The last time I was waiting for you for three hours."  
  
"B-but you are my big sister! Please!"  
  
Fifteen minutes, sixty pleases and chasing Kagome all over the house twenty times later  
  
"FINE! But I leave you there by yourself, and we meet at the fountain in one hour. GOT IT?!"  
  
"OKAY! Now I have to get the money! Mommy, can you give some money, PLEASE?"  
  
_____ At the mall _____  
  
Every woman turned around at his sight. His features were just beautiful, a little too beautiful, but.. well, his looks earned him gifts, discounts, free clothes, a parking space, entrance to a nice restaurant... and a lot more.  
  
But everything was empty to him... The money, he had it, thanks to his father's business, and the females only came near him because of it.  
  
Maybe that was why she caught his attention. She didn't turn around to look at him; he was after her. And his brother had some kind of claim on her... that only made her more desirable. The forbidden things are always the most tempting.  
  
And speaking of Kagome... she was at the hanna (flower) store in front of him. Opportunities like this were the ones that you shouldn't let go of. And he was a smart and wise guy.  
  
----  
  
A rose was in front of her.  
  
She turned around to look at the one holding the flower. It was him... Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Who are those for?" he asked, indicating the flowers she was holding.  
  
"Uh? Oh, they're for my mother's birthday." She leaned over a little to smell the flower Sesshoumaru was holding in front of her face. "It smells good."  
  
He also leaned in, leaving only the flower to separate their lips.. What was this woman doing to him?  
  
"You're right. It smells good, but you smell even better."  
  
She opened her eyes wide... that thing he said.  
  
'You smell nice, Kagome.'  
  
It reminded her of Inuyasha. She stepped back. Her emotions were all mixed. What was wrong with her? Before Sesshoumaru came, she was kind of dating Inuyasha. And she just met his brother two days ago and already had feelings for him?  
  
"I-I gotta go. Bye."  
  
"Wait." He grabbed her wrist, not forcing her to look at him, but making sure she heard him. "Come to dinner tomorrow at my house."  
  
"Yes, I'll come. Bye now." She started to run.  
  
One thing she didn't know was that while she was thinking the name 'Inuyasha,' it came out of her lips, startling Sesshoumaru. Hadn't he already won her? His brother had lost, right?  
  
_____  
  
What was wrong with her?! Playing with people's feelings like this?! Kami, how much she wanted to cry, to go with..  
  
She bumped into someone.  
  
"G-Gomenasai, I wasn't looking my way, and-"  
  
"Keh!" She didn't need to look up to see who the person she bumped into was.  
  
"Ah- eh" Words didn't want to come out.  
  
"Why?"  
  
She looked up to meet his eyes.. She hadn't known she had missed that golden until now, but they were sad, almost hopeless. And what was that trivial question?  
  
"What were you talking about?"  
  
Why did she play innocent?! He had seen her go inside the flower shop, and when he was almost inside of it, he saw Sesshoumaru go behind her... then all that mushy, sickening stuff... That made his blood boil. When he was getting out of there she came out like crazy and looking troubled. WHAT WAS HER FUCKING PROBLEM?!  
  
"What do you feel for him?"  
  
"I-I-" How could she answer that question to him, when she didn't even know the answer? "-don't know."  
  
"FUCK IT!" - He put her against the wall, holding her wrists so she wouldn't escape. He wanted an answer for kami's sake! - "YOU ARE GOING TO- "  
  
He didn't expected that... She started to cry.  
  
"I DON'T KNOW, OKAY? IS THAT ENOUGH?"  
  
"No, it isn't-" He was dead serious this time. Tears were not going to free her from this one. "-I want the truth."  
  
"YOU WANT THE TRUTH? THEN I LOVE HIM! FINE, IS THAT ALRIGHT WITH YOU?!"  
  
He released her.  
  
Inuyasha hadn't seen this coming. Love. Maybe it had been a crush, but.. Love. He was so screwed.  
  
Kagome bent to her knees and started to cry again. She didn't feel that way, but he was making all of this so hard!  
  
"Gomen, Higurashi. Sayonara" He didn't look at her. He couldn't afford to; because of his brother he had lost his mother in that fire, and now he was losing Kagome... Now he remembered why was he so cold with everyone.  
  
Tears didn't help at all. Kagome locked herself in the bedroom. Her heart was a maze. Who was she supposed to care for? To love?  
  
And tomorrow she had to go to that dinner. Maybe all would be clear up on that day.  
  
Some revelations that she couldn't find would come to the light.  
  
---------------- 2  
  
AN. Sorry if forgot one thing, i have a new fic, called Forgotten feeligns. Please go check it, if it sucks just say it. Arigatou 


	16. My Lips For You

This chapter was supposed to be out today, but Kagura isn't online sooo, as soon as i get it i'll post. Maybe the updates will be lower than usual (if thats possible) i got lots of homework and projects for my website. My feedback is...lame plz review, it makes me happy... and check out my other fic: Forgotten feelings.  
  
Disclaimer: If id own Inuyasha i wouldn't be typing this fic ... id be locked in my room with him doing.. stuffs (evil grin)  
  
Kagome hadn't laughed since... since Inuyasha stopped talking to her. He avoided her all the time, and tonight she was going to his house... No, she was going to Sesshoumaru's house, because she was going to see him, not Inuyasha ... right?  
  
He locked himself in his room. She was coming to his house thanks to his brother. "Keh." 'That asshole.' He didn't care anymore. She was happy... and who cares?! His heart had been broken into little, little, liiiittle pieces. That was the point.  
  
The Bet  
  
Chapter 16: My Lips for You  
  
By: Nova Beta-reader: Kaze no Kagura  
  
2709003  
  
"I'm glad you came, Kagome. I was going to pick you up but some business came and-"  
  
She hushed him, waving her hand and smiling... Well, I think we can call that a smile. "Don't worry. It's alright. I like to walk."  
  
He took her hand in his, leading her to the dining room. "Then let's go inside. It's kind of late, so we will go straight for dinner."  
  
"Un." Was he asking if that was fine, or was he saying that they would do it? Still, she nodded.  
  
The house really was big, which explained why he had a Porsche and dressed in so many fancy clothes... 'Now that I think about it,.. he is wearing a pink shirt!' Anyhow, that was weird - the big house and that stuff, not the pink shirt.. even though it still is weird -Inuyasha had an old skateboard, and the clothes he had were, like a punk style.. ummm.  
  
'Stop thinking about him!! You are here WITH Sesshoumaru. REMEMBER.'  
  
Both seated themselves at the table. Candles made the atmosphere look romantic... Kagome didn't see it that way though; it was more like the smoke made by the candles was making her cough. The dim lights were there to make everything more intimate; they made Kagome sleepy.  
  
'Why did I say yes?!'  
  
:: Ring Ring :: (that's a cellphone ringing, not a doorbell, k?)  
  
Sesshoumaru picked up his cellphone from a little table that was in the lobby, leaving Kagome in the dining room. Kagome heard little pieces of the conversation like, "I leave it all done" and "I can't believe you idiots!" and the most important part was "I'm going right now."  
  
Moments later he entered the room with a very serious face. My god, she didn't know that face. It was kind of scary.  
  
"My apologies, Kagome, but something came up at work and I have to go, but stay here. I'll come in half an hour or so."  
  
"Okay, I'll wait."  
  
By the time Sesshoumaru left it was already ten o'clock. "I get to see my TV show!" Kagome ran to the TV, but on the way she passed some stairs that lead to the second floor. Loud music was coming from there... she knew that kind of music. Inuyasha had shown her it once when they were at the mall..  
  
§§ Flashback §§  
  
"Soooo.. Why am I here with you at the mall?" Kagome asked while she was walking with Inuyasha at her side.  
  
"'Cause I saw your CD's and all of them suck. How can you listen to those bitches, Aguilera and Britney, and those guys from boy bands. I have to do something with you." He grinned but still, all of the things he said were serious; some sense in music was what she needed.  
  
"Their lyrics are good" was the only argument she thought of for her defense.  
  
"Well, I know music with good lyrics and with good rhythm."  
  
Both got inside a CD store and went to the backside.  
  
"I don't think we'll find any good CD's in this part of the store."  
  
"That's where you are wrong, girl. Here is where the best music is."  
  
He showed the CD's from Unwritten Law, the All-American Rejects, Starting Line, Bowling For Soup, The Sounds, and the list goes on.  
  
"And listen to this song." He took his CD player and put in a CD he had bought (they are already out of the store by now). The song he played was 'Mean Girl' from Unwritten Law.  
  
"Ya know, like three years ago, I dedicated this song to a girl." -She flinched a little at his words- "That bitch cheated on me. That time, I remember being so mad that I locked myself in my room and put the volume up all the way, playing the song over and over again." He chuckled to himself. After realizing that Kagome was staring at him, he blushed a little.  
  
"But I wasn't in love with her. I was just mad because she played with me. That's something I'll never forgive."  
  
§§ End Flashback §§  
  
He was in his room, and now that she thought about it, that same song had repeated like six times... He was pissed off with someone. 'Who could that someone be?' She slapped herself for the stupid question.  
  
She knocked, but nobody answered, she peeked inside and saw Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha was on his bed, staring at nothing, maybe at the ceiling but I don't think that was entertaining. He looked at her, but paid no attention, and continued to look at the ceiling.  
  
"Umm.. what are you listening to?" She already knew, but don't blame her for trying to start a conversation.  
  
"You already know. Don't play the dumb with me."  
  
Kagome sat beside him on his bed. He flinched from feeling her near him, but he closed his eyes. He wouldn't show her how much he wanted to kiss her.. He couldn't.  
  
Both stayed still in the same spot only listening to the lyrics.  
  
Bum luck will you ever know  
  
I'm not in love with you  
  
A nice girl flown around in pretty girl limbo  
  
I'm not in love with you  
  
Not a mean bone in her body I said  
  
I'm not in love with you  
  
I love her like a bullet to the back of the head  
  
I'm not in love with you  
  
I'm in love with mean girl  
  
I'm in love with you  
  
I'm in love with  
  
I'm in love with mean girl  
  
I'm in love with you  
  
I'm in love  
  
Lookin' like a school girl dressed to kill  
  
I'm not in love with you  
  
A pretty girl dress would make a mean girl ill  
  
I'm not in love with you  
  
Like Jon Bonham locked to a doctor beat  
  
I'm not in love with you  
  
I need a mean girl to knock me off my feet  
  
I'm not in love with you  
  
"I-Inuyasha, do you really feel that way? 'Cause I-"  
  
He stood up and looked at her before leaving the room.  
  
Everything was becoming clearer with the time, what she felt for Sesshoumaru was..  
  
By the time she was going downstairs, Sesshoumaru was waiting for her.  
  
"Where did you go?"  
  
"Umm, I went to the bathroom." She couldn't say, 'I was with your brother, the one I was dating before, remember?'  
  
"The dinner will have to wait. I'll take you home. It's already late."  
  
"Hai."  
  
The ride was silent. Kagome was lost in her thoughts, and Sesshoumaru kept that cold face of his. At times he took glances at Kagome with only one thought in mind.  
  
'There's no bathroom on the second floor, only Inuyasha's room and the other two rooms for his instruments and videogames.' (Alright they are really rich. Get it, got it, ok)  
  
They were standing at the front door. Kagome was almost inside before he took her in a little too close to embrace for her comfort.  
  
"Aren't you going to say goodbye?" He was coming closer to her face, more particularly, his lips were coming closer to hers.  
  
'Kami, don't let this happen. Onegai, I don't want to! I don't want to kiss him! The only person I'll ever be able to kiss is... Inuyasha.'  
  
She widened her eyes and punched Sesshoumaru in the stomach, blowing his air off.  
  
He coughed several times before realizing what had happened. By that time Kagome was already inside her room repeating to herself that she loved Inuyasha.  
  
But did he still have feelings for her? ... 


	17. Say It Again

I get bad grades on almost all of my classes, so i must study really hard and do all my homework, that means that the last chapters will be going out even more slow... Gomen ne Minna. Inuyasha is now at 1:00 am, so i don't sleep too much and my mom is a one step of not letting me watch it if I don't start to pay more attention to school. I'm really sorry, but really want to get better grades and also i don't want to stop watching Inuyasha... sooo updates will be slower. Now ENJOY the chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: Just wait Rumiko, and you'll see. Bwuahahahahahaha  
  
Do you think it's love?  
  
I think so...  
  
How much do you care about him?  
  
A lot...  
  
Then, why are you hurting him?  
  
I don't know...  
  
Tell him the truth.  
  
The Bet  
  
Chapter 17: Say It Again  
  
By. Nova  
  
Beta-reader: Kaze no Kagura  
  
161003  
  
"INUYASHAA!! COME DOWN!"  
  
Sesshoumaru couldn't believe it. Punched by a girl... A GIRL! If you thought that was the worst part, don't say it, because what made him this angry was that his brother had... let,s say won. Kagome had been the first woman that caught his attention...  
  
It wasn't fair! What about the things he felt? Didn't she feel the same? No, she didn't. She was just a stupid woman... for making him this way.  
  
Besides, a law in the universe had been broken: Big brothers always win. But it wasn't that way anymore, at least not for him.  
  
"What do you want?!" asked a sleepy Inuyasha. "It's kind of late to be yelling, don't ya think?"  
  
Before he could make it downstairs, Sesshoumaru grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and threw him at the floor, leaving a stunned Inuyasha.  
  
'What the hell?! I didn't even call him fluffy.'  
  
"What did you say to her? I warned you to stay away from Kagome." He was coming back to himself, with his cold face.  
  
"To Kagome? I haven't done anything" He put on the smuggest smile ever. "What? Did something go wrong with tonight's dinner?"  
  
"... Don't push it, Inuyasha."  
  
"When we were little I wasn't scared of you, what makes you think that I am now?" He stood up, facing his brother. The air was starting to get cold, as if it was feeling the tension between them, until Sesshoumaru made the first move. He punched Inuyasha in the face, sending him colliding with the wall.  
  
Inuyasha reacted right away, trying to hit him, but it was worthless; every single time he tried, Sesshoumaru dodge it easily. He kept going until they stopped in the middle of the living room. Inuyasha took that chance to get his brother. That's when he saw it...  
  
Before his fists could collide with Sesshoumaru's face, he saw the hollow Sesshoumaru's eyes held. Even though his hair was covering his face, he could still see it. Then Sesshoumaru looked up at him. Neither of them kept fighting. They just stayed there for awhile.  
  
"Do you know how it feels? When you think you have something and then someone takes that away from you?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"I'm pretty familiar with that feeling..." Inuyasha looked away.  
  
Both of them sat on opposites couches, Inuyasha was with his legs crossed and his brother looking at the ceiling. He kept talking.  
  
"I was at the front of her house... and I tried to kiss her." He didn't need to look at Inuyasha to know what was coming.  
  
"YOU WHAT?!! BASTARD!!" Inuyasha launched himself at his brother (again), but with a kick, Sesshoumaru sent him to the couch he was sitting on before.  
  
"Calm down, you idiot, and let me finish."  
  
"Keh!"  
  
"And want to know what she said after punching me?"  
  
"S-she punched you... HAHAHAHAHAHA-"  
  
"Shut up and listen." If looks could kill, Inuyasha would be six feet under.  
  
"Whatever... she still punched you."  
  
"... She said your name." He had heard her, while she was running inside her house she had said his brother's name.  
  
Time seemed to freeze for Inuyasha.  
  
She was about to kiss someone else and had said his name? Hadn't Kagome said that she loved his brother? Hadn't she gone out with his brother when they were dating? Hadn't she...  
  
Before Inuyasha knew what he was doing, he was at the door. He was going to get answers, but not like the last time; this time they were going to be real... And what he heard before he was out the door made him laugh... a real laugh.  
  
"You were right. She has bad taste."  
  
All day it was sunny with nice weather. Who could guess that exactly when he decided to go out, the rain would decide to fall?  
  
By the time he got to the steps of the shrine, he was soaking wet. The shrine steps seemed to get bigger with each step. Even with the rain he was hot (Yeah we all now that: Right, girls?!), and his vision was getting blurry.  
  
'Inuyasha,' Kagome thought as she looked at the moon; it made her think about his hair. She missed him so much that was imagining that he was in the rain, looking at her.  
  
It wasn't her imagination. He was in the rain looking at her!  
  
Kagome took a towel and rushed to get where he was. If he was there any longer he may catch a cold or something worse.  
  
"Inuyasha!! Get in the house! It's freezing out there!!"  
  
"Kagome."  
  
"Geez." She went to him, trying to put the towel in his hair, but he grabbed her wrist, making her drop the towel.  
  
"Why didn't you kiss him?" His voice was bitter. He hadn't wanted to raise his hopes but...  
  
She looked away, avoiding his eyes. "Because I didn't want to."  
  
"Would you want to kiss me?" That was it. The rain made something in his brain go wrong. Who would go to a girl's house, making her come out in the rain and ask her to kiss him? Inuyasha would.  
  
"N-nani?" At the moment she turned her head to look at him. Inuyasha started to get closer. This time she didn't move. She didn't want to move.  
  
The rain was getting harder, but to them it didn't matter. The light of the moon was the only necessary thing to look at each other.  
  
Kagome put her hand on his chest.  
  
Inuyasha put his hands on her waist.  
  
She closed her eyes.  
  
He tasted her lips.  
  
It was a sweet kiss. The rain stopped. Just by being there, they felt that everything was right.  
  
Kagome was the one to break the kiss. Her face was covered with a big blush, so she buried it in his chest.  
  
The beat of her heart was too fast.. but she needed to say it.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"Mmm." He had his head above her trying to register what had just happened.  
  
"I- I love you." Her voice was like a whisper, but he heard her.  
  
No response.  
  
"Inuyasha?" He didn't feel the same way? Then why did he kiss her? Was he getting revenge? He was just playing with her. He didn't love her? His voice broke her thoughts.  
  
"Are you serious?" He loosened his grip a little to look at her. Kagome looked up at him to see if he was joking.  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"You also said that you loved Sesshoumaru." She could hear the venom in his voice at the mention of her, love, and Sesshoumaru in the same sentence. She giggled.  
  
"I didn't mean it Inu-kun. I was confused" - He put her hand on his face to look better at him. - "The only person I'll let kiss me is you... I love you."  
  
He bent down once again to kiss her, and when their breaths were almost together, he said what he had wanted to say for so long.  
  
"I love you too, My Kagome."  
  
Then his whole body went numb. The world to him collapsed and everything was black.  
  
"INUYAASHAAAAA!!"  
  
Did I just make a cliff, Damn it! I must start to hide somewhere. 


	18. Best Than Medicine

Sorry for keep you waiting guys!! I was kind of busy making my site, go check it out, see my bio and there is the address, but theres nothing much yet wait another week and you may see my manga on-line.  
  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha is mine? I'll let you answer that.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤Ö¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
It was great, holding her in my arms... kissing her; I know it was only one little kiss, but to me it was like the whole world was going down, and now that I think about it... I PASSED OUT?!! I was going to kiss her and I passed out!!! Kuso!!  
  
Inuyasha cracked one eye open to see where he was, and what he woke up to, gave him the biggest scare in his life... Everything in the room he was in was pink... PINK for kami's sake!!  
  
Even with all that panic that he felt, Inuyasha could sniff a little and found Kagome's scent... It was her room. Really, man, what was he going to do with that girl and all that pink?!  
  
The Bet  
  
Chapter 18: Best than medicine  
  
By: Nova  
  
Beta-reader: Kaze no Kagura  
  
1011003  
  
Inuyasha tried to get up from the bed, but at the sudden move he started to felt dizzy, and still his vision was kind of blurry. "Damn it, who goes out at this hour of the night, in the middle of a storm?!" Before he could answer his rhetorical question, someone interrupted him.  
  
"Only a jerk named Inuyasha would." Kagome entered the room. She placed a tray with food on the desk and sat by his side.  
  
"What happened?" Inuyasha sat on the bed while looking at her.  
  
"Nothing much" - She looked out the window - "I guess you just passed out. You know, being under a strong rain can make you do that."  
  
"I see." He lay down once again on the bed. 'Maybe she doesn't want to talk about it.'  
  
An uncomfortable silence was in the room. Inuyasha was looking at the wall, and Kagome kept staring out the window.  
  
Both of them blushed, but neither of them had the courage to bring up the 'situation' that had happened a while ago.  
  
"Mmm, I forgot to bring you the medicine. I'll be right back" Before he could stop her she was already out the door.  
  
"Kuso... What the hell is wrong with me? I'm not the type who just sits around and does nothing."  
  
"Here it is." The girl was fast in bringing the medicine upstairs, but he didn't say anything. Once again that silence was going to start.  
  
(Here is going to be a little change in Kagome's bedroom, k?)  
  
The desk was beside the bed facing the window. Kagome was filling the glass with water. The moment she put the glass down, Inuyasha grabbed her by the waist, sitting her on the bed.... well, on his lap. The blush spread all over her face and the bangs of her hair were covering her eyes.  
  
"That's better" - Inuyasha had that smirk on his face. With his hand he moved her hair so he could see her eyes - "Kagome, look at me."  
  
She did as he told her to.  
  
Inuyasha saw something that he didn't expect to. Kagome had tears on the verge of coming out of her eyes, and the way she was looking at him...  
  
"W-wha-what the hell? Kagome, why are you crying? Kagome, answer me!" She had started to cry more.  
  
The only thing he could do was hug her. She responded by encircling her arms on his neck. While crying and sobbing, she whispered, "I thought you were going to die."  
  
It seemed as if she hadn't spoken at all, but he had heard her well. She was crying for him, and he smiled. Don't think he is some kind of psycho, but thinking that she cared for him that much filled his heart with an incredible warmth that he never felt with someone... maybe with his mother, but this warmth was different.  
  
When she looked up, he was smiling with soft tender golden eyes. "Hey! I'm crying here! Don't smile.."  
  
"How can I not smile, when the person I love most in the world is crying for me?" He grinned at her blush.  
  
"Jerk.. Sooo, what are we, or what are we going to do?"  
  
"That's a simple question. You are my girl, and you are going to do as I tell you to." He held her more firmly as if confirming his point.  
  
"What makes you think that?!!" Kagome struggled in his hold, trying to make him see that she was too strong to be told to do something.  
  
"This." He put his hand under her chin raising her face to his lips, and let me tell you something, she didn't resist.  
  
Was it minutes, hours, seconds that kiss lasted for? Time didn't pass by them. The only thing they could feel was each other. Nothing mattered anymore and for Inuyasha that was the best medicine he could ever have.  
  
"You have a point there, boy." She smiled and hugged him.  
  
He rested his head above her and listened to both heart beats. Life was good.  
  
[?]  
  
"Miroku, do you think Inuyasha is okay? I mean, Kagome said he had passed out." Sango was at the front door of Kagome's house.  
  
"I think that by now he is fine, but still, Kagome said that she was alone and wanted some company."  
  
Miroku bent down and moved a plant that was in front of the door. "Look, here is the key."  
  
Before they could reach Kagome's room, both heard her crying. They listened to the talk their friends had and opened the door when nothing was making any noises.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome were asleep.  
  
"Ya see, Inuyasha won the bet!" Miroku closed the door behind them and walked downstairs to the living room.  
  
"What bet?" Sango followed him.  
  
"One bet I made to help him with Kag."  
  
"Oh, I see, want to assault the fridge?"  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
But what they didn't know was that Kagome wasn't asleep. She was just enjoying Inuyasha's hold on her, and at the mention of the word 'bet' she had cracked one eye open.  
  
'Inuyasha made a bet about me?'  
  
There was no emotion on her face. She closed her eyes once again. At least she was going to enjoy this moment. Tomorrow her 'boyfriend' was going to have serious problems. 


	19. What Happiness is

MMM... Gomen ne? Oh well what can I do, I've been busy. The only thing I can say is that I hope you enjoyed this fic, this is the last chapter, the next one will be epilogue and that's when im going to say my goodbyes and all that stuff, till then; hope you enjoy!!!  
  
Life is simple.  
  
Just live it. Don't ask why.  
  
Be happy. That's why we are here.  
  
Find your love, and live.  
  
The Bet  
  
Chapter 19: What Happiness Is  
  
By: Nova  
  
Beta-reader: Kaze no Kagura  
  
2111003 (five more days till my birthday!!!) Well actually, today is my birthday 2611003  
  
"Wake up." Kagome was already up by ten in the morning while Inuyasha was still sleeping. Every time she remembered what Miroku had said, she couldn't tell what she felt.  
  
She wasn't angry, sad, or happy. She couldn't decide. So maybe if she saw Inuyasha in movement something would happen.  
  
"No, it's too early... lemme sleep, 'Gome." He wrapped the blankets around him more tightly.  
  
"It's ten AM. WAKE UP!!"  
  
"If it's going to be like this every morning when we're married, let me reconsiderate it.."  
  
A big silence followed his statement.  
  
And I mean BIIIIIIIG Silence.  
  
Inuyasha hid his head under the blankets with his eyes wide open. He didn't want to say it. It kind of slipped out of his mouth. He had only thought of it!!! 'Damn it, now what?'  
  
Kagome on the other side just stood there suppressing a laugh, until she couldn't hold it anymore. "HAHAHAHAHHA! T-That was so so cute! HAHAHAHA!"  
  
Inuyasha stood up from the bed and glared at her. "Keh, stop the damn laugh, bitch."  
  
"Oh, don't be that jerk again, Inuyasha." Kagome started to walk downstairs with Inuyasha following.  
  
"What jerk?" His expression changed to confusion.  
  
"The one you always are... I liked it more when you came under the rain and- "  
  
"Shut up... I'm not always that kind of guy," he said looking at the other way with his arms crossed.  
  
"I know. Sorry, but still I love you." She smiled at him and went to the kitchen.  
  
He stood there with a grin. "You couldn't feel any other way," he shouted.  
  
"Umm, actually I could. You want ramen for breakfast right?" She went to the oven and started boiling the water before inuyasha sneaked behind her and held her by the waist, startling her.  
  
"Yes, I want ramen, and I don't think you could feel any other way, Kagome," he whispered into her ear with a raspy voice, making her shiver.  
  
"Stop it, Inuyasha. I want to ask you something." She closed her eyes, enjoying her boyfriend's attention.  
  
"Ask." He kept kissing her until she asked her question.  
  
"Did you a make a bet about me?"  
  
His whole body tensed up. 'Who had told her?' was the only thought on his mind.  
  
"Inuyasha? Daijoubo desu ka?" He released her from his grip and stared at her for a couple seconds before turning around and heading for the door.  
  
"HOLD ON THERE, INUYASHA! You, my dearest, are going nowhere but that couch to explain to me about this bet of yours," she said in the sweetest tone of voice one could ever imagine.  
  
"Keh! Like I will obey you!!" He ran to the door in an attempt to escape from her; escape was better than telling her about that bet... That bet. He couldn't help but smile a little.  
  
In his moment of "smiling at the memories" he didn't notice Kagome's fat cat- or as she like to call it 'buyo' - on his way to the door, and tripped on it. The only things Kagome could hear from the kitchen were a loud "MEOW" and "KUSO!! NEKO NO BAKA!!" and seconds after Inuyasha's curses, a big crash from the living room.  
  
"What happened?" Kagome stood outside of the kitchen, seeing a cat licking his paw and a dog, gomen, I mean, Inuyasha sprawled across the floor. "Learned your lesson? Now explain, Inuyasha."  
  
"Whatever." Let him save a bit of his dignity.  
  
"Look," - Inuyasha started - "first of all, I didn't want to be part of that stupid bet. Miroku got me into it somehow."  
  
Both were at the bench beside the goshinboku tree. The house didn't feel like the best place to talk. After all, Souta had just come back from a friend's house and her mother was cleaning the house, so they couldn't get the privacy they wanted.  
  
"But you still played the game," she said in a more serious voice. "What was the bet about?"  
  
Inuyasha was starting to blush. "I didn't play." - He crossed his arms and looked at anything but her - "It just... I don't know how to explain it, let's say I won without thinking about it." He looked her in the eyes, trying to convice her of it without anymore words.  
  
"Just tell me what the bet was about!" Guess Kagome still didn't know that curiosity killed the cat.  
  
"FINE!! Kouga, Hojo, and I, well, more like Miroku, made a bet about kissing you; the first one that could kiss you without being sent to the hospital would be the winner, and the prize, of course, somehow would be you and the losers would be slaves of the winner for some time. There you have it!! Happy?!!" All through his explaining he stood up and was facing her.  
  
"Well... yes, I guess so. But you didn't win," Kagome said with a thoughtful expression.  
  
"NANI?! D-did someone kiss you first? KOUGA DID IT, NE?! I´M GONNA-"  
  
"Calm down, Inuyasha" - she patted the place beside her on the bench to make him sit (if I had only give her the rosary beads...) - "It's not because of that. In a way you were in the hospital; after kissing me you got sick, and I would have taken you to the hospital if you hadn't weighed a ton."  
  
"Ya know, 'Gome," - he get close to her invading all her 'personal' space - "maybe I didn't win the bet. In fact, I never wanted to, but I got the best prize ever."  
  
"You think so?" She said getting closer to him.  
  
"I don't think so. I know so, 'Gome." He closed the gap between them, taking Kagome's face in his hands, kissing her gently. She wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him closer to herself, turning the kiss into a more heated one.  
  
He couldn't help but smile while kissing his kanojo, his, onliy his. No one will ever touch her, or even look at her and she would never think 'bout anyone but him. When he was a child, he had asked his mother what happiness was. She hadn't answered. The only thing his mother did was touch the necklace his father had given her, and before walking away she kissed her son's forehead. He hadn't gotten it then, but now he understood her.  
  
You didn't need words. You couldn't use words to describe it. Happiness is something you feel. It is warm. It makes you smile. It... there simply are no word to describe it. Wait, he had found one word.  
  
"Kagome ..." he moaned.  
  
"Inuyasha..." She answered by bringing him closer to herself if that was possible.  
  
:: Cough COUGH::  
  
"O-okaa-chan?!!" She pushed Inuyasha, making him fall on his butt.  
  
"OI!! What was that for, wench?"  
  
"No, Kagome, I'm not 'okaa-chan.' My name is S.A.N.G.O., remember?" Sango said between laughs with Miroku beside her.  
  
"Oh, JUST shut up.." She buried her face in her hands. (Remember that all the time she has been sitting on the bench.)  
  
Inuyasha kneeled in front of her, took both of her hands to make her look at him, and said, "Don't be so embarrassed. It's okay, 'Gome," then smiled.  
  
In that the real 'okaa-chan' came, "Oh dear kami-sama," she said, gasping.  
  
"Nani?" Before Kagome could know what was happening she was enveloped in a big hug from her mother.  
  
"I can't believe my baby is getting engaged!!!"  
  
"WHAT?!!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"Well.. isn't that it? I mean, I get here and see this gentleman on one knee holding both of your hands and smiling very sweetly at you" - a keh was heard from behind her - "and every inch of you is blushing. What am I supposed to think?"  
  
"Oh mother... that-that's not happening any time soon." She looked at Inuyasha.  
  
And guess what he did.. He smiled at her and started walking to the house before saying in a very happy voice, "That's what you think, koi. Can we eat now? I want some ramen."  
  
Four people were left under the goshinboku tree with stunned faces.  
  
And let me tell you something: he wasn't that wrong.  
  
You'll see why in the epilogue.  
  
Ja.  
  
Okaa-chan: mother Kanojo: girlfriend Koi: love Kami-sama: god Daijoubo desu ka: are you ok? Kuso: shit or damn, something like that Neko: cat Baka: stupid Neko no baka: stupid cat : ) 


	20. Nothing left :: Epilogue

Finding an end is the hardest thing to do. Finding you is the best thing I have ever done in my life. But sharing my life with you forever -and after- is what makes me keep going.  
  
The Bet  
  
Epilogue: Nothing More  
  
By: Nova  
  
Beta-reader: Kaze no Kagura  
  
2911003  
  
I would be stubborn if I said that there's no evil in the world. I would be blind if I didn't see that this world can't give more. It would be foolish to say that I always tell the truth.  
  
It would be ugly if they lied to you and saw nothing more.  
  
They broke up three months later, mostly because Inuyasha didn't want to exchange diaries with her. For two days she didn't talk to him, saying that he was just a jerk that didn't understand her feelings. His solution to that problem was giving her a napkin:  
  
"What is this? You think I'm going to forgive you for giving me a napkin?!!" Her anger had started to rise up.  
  
"You wanted to know what I feel, didn't ya? Well, there you have it.. I'll pick you up 'morrow for school 'Gome." He walked away.  
  
When she opened the napkin her lips curved into a smile. In the napkin was written something that she could barely understand but at the end, she figured out, it simply said:  
  
"I love you too damn much, 'Gome.  
  
p.s. Never underestimate the power of a napkin, koi."  
  
***  
  
For the first time, Inuyasha went to his mother's grave. When he was little he hadn't wanted to go, but now with her beside him he would be fine and could finally tell his mother all the things he had been through... He had almost cried, almost.  
  
Sesshoumaru... He had finished college and was back at home with his brother. They fought all the time and, to tell the truth, the hardest times for him were when Inuyasha invited his girlfriend over to watch movies or just hang out.  
  
Both stayed till late watching TV, and he had to suppress the emptiness that enveloped him; life wasn't fair... Later on he met a girl. She was one year younger than 'her' (Kagome) and, to be honest, the two girls looked alike but somehow different; her name was Rin.  
  
Some days the rain comes. You can't go out. Some nights the fear comes. You can't decide. There're lots of people wanting you to go to sleep. No, don't sleep, cuz if you are awake they can't confuse you.  
  
Concerning the others.. Kouga kept trying to seduce Kagome, until Inuyasha lost his patience and kissed her in front of him. Not just a kiss, more like a making out kiss. Kouga went to America for college. He found a girlfriend and magically forgot everything about a certain 'Gome.  
  
Hojo. just disappeared.  
  
Miroku & Sango are still together. They haven't married... yet. Sango got some lecherous thoughts for hanging out so much with Miroku that now, well, they live together in N.Y.C. America seemed like a good place for both of them.  
  
Time tires you but you have to go on. Life hurts but you have to walk on. The dark night doesn't let you move. The sun's not shining but you have to bloom  
  
Some drugs confuse you and they can make you bad.* Some girls, they cheat on you and don't give more.* There're lots of people always singing the same song. Listen always to the music that is in your heart.  
  
After finishing high school, Inuyasha studied business enterprise. Sesshoumaru would share the company that their father had passed down to them as soon as Inuyasha turned twenty-one. He didn't wait long.  
  
Kagome studied law. Since she liked to talk a lot and defend innocent people, that job fitted her perfectly. She became the head lawyer for Shikon Inc., her boyfriend's company.  
  
If I don't help myself, no one is gonna help me. If I don't yell it, no one will listen. If I'm this lonely, I can't let myself down, Losing time like this.  
  
Time tires you but you have to wait. Life hurts but you have to walk on.  
  
The dark night doesn't let you move.  
  
The sun's not shining but you have to bloom.  
  
On Kagome's birthday, Inuyasha proposed to her. To tell the truth, that was the happiest day of her life.  
  
He hadn't done anything spectacular, even though he could have done it with all the money that he had made since a few months ago. But he wasn't like that. It wasn't him to say things out loud for everyone to hear; after all, the only person he was proposing to was his Kagome.  
  
"Kagome, look," - He looked directly into her eyes - "I can't promise you that I'll always be a gentleman cuz I ain't one-"  
  
"I know that, but-" He hushed her, placing a finger on her lips.  
  
"Let me finish. I could promise you lots of money, but I know you don't like to live like a princess. I can only promise you two things:" - He took a deep breath - "to love you always without any doubts and as sure as hell I know I'll do it, and.. and to be a good father."  
  
"I'm not pregnant, you know?" She looked puzzled at him.  
  
"Wait till the honeymoon and you'll see why I'm promising this." He smirked.  
  
"You are asking me to marry you, right? Because in that whole speech you haven't said it, and it's kind of difficult to understand you." She grinned.  
  
"I'm not like the other guys, but if that's what you want..." He started to kneel down before Kagome stopped him.  
  
"Don't do it. You're right; I don't need you to ask it traditionally." Kagome smiled at him.  
  
"So what do you say?" He looked directly at her, searching for an answer.  
  
"Okay, but be a good father!!"  
  
Two months later they were married.  
  
What happened after? That's up to you.  
  
Time tires you but you have to wait. Life hurts but you have to walk on.  
  
The dark night doesn't let you move.  
  
The sun's not shining but you have to bloom.  
  
And that's the end!!! Lame? It sucked? Well tell me, k?  
  
I'll post my thanks list later on ok? I'm just kinda busy here and i wanted to update now. 


End file.
